We'll be ok,I promise
by BobbiAndMaryRiverboysLove2012
Summary: This is a story from the summer bay relationships;Natalie and Brax,Tegan and Heath,Casey and new girl Lola
1. Chapter 1

Iola is a girl,a rivergirl,who has known Brax,Heath and Casey ever since she was a child,she has lived with them because her father died when she was very young,as a result,her mother could not take care of her and thought it was best if she put her into a care home,Cheryl,the Braxton's mother,took her in and over the time,she grew a special bond with Casey,and Brax thinks of her as a sister/daughter,he'd do anything for her,maybe even die for her,Casey and Iola are together lola is struggling along with brax and Natalie to understand what casey is going through after shooting his dad,little did they know how bad he was taking it and what other shocks are around the comer. Both Tegan and Heath are together with a 3 month old baby named Darcy.

"Come on Cas,come back to bed" Iola says as she pats the bed,Casey after shooting his dad could not sleep.

"No,I wont be able to sleep anyway" Casey said shaking his head

"please babe,you can't stay up forever,can you" Iola pleaded but she knew she couldn't get anywhere with Casey

"NOO.. Iola" Casey, getting frustrated "im fine here you go back to sleep" he kisses Iola's forehead.

The next morning

Lola woke up to a cold,empty side to Casey bed. She sighed put her dressing gown on and went in to the kitchen of the Braxton house where Brax and Natalie were having breakfast.

"morning Lo " Brax said with a concern look on his face." you ok you look pale?" " I'm fine brax" Lola said trying to reasure him "where's Casey?"

"out early for a surf "Brax looked down at the table knowing it wasn't the first time."ha em yeah right whatever"Lola said. Natalie looked at lola and then to brax noticing something wasn't right."lola do you want some breakfast?Lola..." Natalie said trying to break the trance lola was in" "Um what sorry..."Lola said trying to rejoin her minds focus. " Lola whats going on do you know something to do with casey". Brax said trying to work out what was going on. " OH YEAH SILLY ME RIGHT BRAX BECAUSE I KNOW WHATS GOING ON OR WHATS GONNA HAPPEN..." Lola shouted. Lola soon stopped when Natalie came in from the kitchen and put the bacon on the took one look at it and felt all the food content inside her turning around over and over. she tried to compose herself by turning around facing the window and taking deep breaths. Natalie noticed this and went next to her making sure she was ok " Hey you ok,lola" Natalie said." yeah... fine... just give me a minute" lola said in between breaths. Brax was now standing up concerned by lola saw lola hand go over her mouth and tried to rub her back slightly to comfort her. As soon as Natalie started doing this lola pushed past both Natalie and brax and ran straight to the bathroom and throw up everything inside her.. leaving Brax and Natalie standing the worried and confused."im gonna go and check to see if shes ok " brax said walking towards the hall way. "No brax just leave her a minute" Natalie said calmly to Brax who gave her a confused look." Nat dead-set you cant be serious something isn't right..." brax said his voice slightly raised. Natalie stepped in " Brax i know ok just stop calm down leave her " brax came back to the table looked at Natalie with concern and said "something not right aye whats going on?"." i don't know brax but something not right..."

Read and Review let us know what think next chapter in tomorrow.

Next time: what casey done to himself?

whose watching them?

Natalie tries to work out whats going on with casey and lola

brax gets more concern when lola gets worst?

Tegan and heath are struggling with Darcy?

let us know if u have any story lines u want to happen?

Bobbi and Mary xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews means alot there have been some changes to the story so read the next part before chapter 2:

tegan and heath hae a daughter darcy who is 15.

danny hasnt been shot yet...casey is struggling to sleep because he trying to work out his next step towards danny also his hsc studies.

ok so thats all u need to know for now so heres chapter 2 enjoy.

Lola couldn't face any 21 question and answer from brax or natalie so she went straight back to bed.

Casey returned back to the house and hour later to brax sitting at the table going through the books for angelos.

"nice surf?" brax said as looked at case."yeah it was fine"casey said looking straight away from brax and straight to the fridge."case mate...we need to talk..."brax said trying to plead with his soon cut him off."No brax we dont ok Im doing this because dad trust me and i know you want to keep me safe i do but this is the only way we can stick together".casey tried to remain calm but didnt understand why brax couldn't see it was for the best. "what about your studies...your trails coming up in few week... what about lola?"brax said in a calm voice knowing there was no point getting agree."Brax please ok my studies are going fine i'm doing some tonight after my shift at angelos lola..." casey didnt get a chance to reply his phone beeped. _**dad: come over we havent had much of father son bonding time mate**__._casey sighed heavily"whos that case"brax said knowing full well who it was."its dad i have to go i ll be back later..."casey shouted as he walk out the door. Brax sigh not knowing what was going on with his family.

At the beach...

Darcy was at the beach talking to jett while heath and tegan were coming out of the surf club. "wonder whats going on there" tegan said with a small smile as she felt heath gritted his teeth as he watch let out a little laugh seeing him all protective over his daughter.

Back at the braxton house...

Lola still didnt feel great but new she had to get some study done. she walk out of the hall way seeing brax sitting at the table."Hi2 lola said nervously. "Hey" brax said with a smile. "listen brax im sorry about before i shouldnt of shouted at you an..."lola said shyly as she sat down at the table. brax looked up at he when he realized what was going on."Lo stop ok it fine it doesnt matter now im sorry for thinking you new more then me" brax said with a smile."ha yeah case is good at keeping thing to him self...where is he anyway dont tell me he still surfing"lola said as she look at her watch."no he went to dads a while ago...um listen lola about earlier are u ok you still look really pale and you havent eaten last night or today" brax said trying to work out lola's facial expression. "yeah im fine dont worry about me...i em i must have caught a bug or something..2 lola said looking down at the table brax knew she was lying but didnt want to push her."ok lo u know you can tell me anything where here for you know matter whats going on" brax just wanted to work out what all this was really about"i know brax but something you cant change or help with..." lola soon stopped and looked brax in the eye for a second."m going for a shower" lola stated as she quicky left.

Brax was walking in to angelo when he saw natalie sitting at the bar."hey" brax said with a wink."hey" natalie replied with a smile as brax wrapped his arms around her waste and the lips connected.

"so did u speak to lola" natalie said as she pulled away."yeah kinda i dont it just seems both casey and lola are hiding something i just i dont know how to help them aye."brax said as he looked to the floor."i know we just we have to be there for them and when their ready they ll come to us brax thy will" natalie said while rubbing his arm. "yeah i hope your right"brax said."i normally am or have you not been paying enough attention darryl"natalie said with a cheeky grin."haha is that right maybe you should give me a lesson"brax said as he moved in an shared a passionate kiss with the women he loved.

Back at the braxtons lola was pacing the floor waiting for casey to come home.

suddenly the door opened and casey came through walked up to lola and kissed her. lola pulled away "casey have you been drinking" lola raised her eyebrow. "yeah i had 2 an before you start..." lola stopped him "casey stop we need to talk..." lola said as she grabbed his hand an took him to the couch. "ok lola your scaring me"casey said trying to read her eyes she had tears in them." Im pregnant.. case.. im so sorry" lola started to sob casey felt a lump in his throat , and pull lola in to his arms."what are we gonna do casey..." lola started to sob louder."shhhhhhh lo look at me ... we ll be ok i promise.."

review and let us know what u think not sure i like this chapter let us know.

Bobbi and Mary xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews and follows glad your all liking it here chapter 3:

Brax woke up and saw Natalie sleeping peacefully, a little smile came across his face watching her. Brax got up to get some water when he got to kitchen and was shocked to see Casey sitting at the table staring in to space.

"Cas...mate... what you doing up...its 3 in the morning...you have school tomorrow?" Brax sighed as he sat down at the table trying to work out all the emotions running through Casey's face."Casey mate...you have stop worrying about dad and the stupid games he's been playing mate...you need to focus on your HSC" Casey shook his head and took a deep breath trying to get his head around everything that going on. Brax was confused by Casey's reaction,just staring in to space and he could see the fear in his eyes he just thought it was Danny's games. "Casey,I know it's all stressful and everything right now mate...but it will get better and Lola shes worried about you mate.." suddenly Brax stopped when he saw a tear in Casey's eye,he knew something wasn't right." hey...oi...Cas...what the tears for..."Brax said in a calm soft voice. " I..I CAN'T...BRAX I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.."Casey said started sobbing." Cas mate,sshh calm down you need to tell me what's going on or I cant help you" Brax said calmly waiting for Casey to tell him,Brax was rubbing Casey said while more tears ran down his face as he looked away from Brax."Lola...She's...She's pregnant Brax"casey said with a lump in his throat,Brax just stared at the table he didn't realize how fast his baby brother was going to grow up now.

Brax knew that now his brother was going to need him more then ever, so he cleared the lump in his throat and tightened the grip on his brother's shoulder. " Casey,look at me mate,ok you need to talk to Lola about the baby and what your gonna do"Brax told him " we're gonna keep the baby...but I'm scared Brax,we both know what it's like to grow up with out a mum and dad who cares and actually loves them...Im 18 and Lola's only 17 Brax we can't look after a baby,we're about to start the HSC trials...we have no money,we said one day we would always give our kid everything we ever had and now it gonna have the same life and..." Casey said " Casey stop... ok you need to stop and just talk to Lola about what your gonna do... but either way Nat and I will do whatever we can to help you I love you and I love Lola and you to are gonna be amazing maybe now or in the future..."brax said trying to get Casey to slow down his thinking."Brax your not listening I cant look after a baby... i m not like you i wasn't made to be a dad...I'm just like dad I hurt the people I love and care about and Lola she said that she wouldn't want to be anything like her mum... why would we bring an innocent baby into it...I cant give it what it needs..." Brax quickly stepped in "Casey stop first it's a baby not 'it'... half of you and half of Lola...Cas,your gonna be an amazing dad...look at me Casey,dad's in your head Cas,you are nothing like him,EVER". Brax said sternly ."I'm scared Brax.." Casey started to sob Brax pulled him in for a hug,he had watched Tegan and Heath do it and they struggled to cope at first but now look they have Darcy who's amazing,he knew both Lola and Casey were gonna be amazing." it will ok Cas,I promise".

Little did they know that Lola was standing behind the wall at the hall way round the corner from the kitchen with tears streaming down her face, hearing every word, knowing that deep down Casey was right , but not knowing what the right thing to do...thinking back to her mum made more tears run down her face she ll never forget the bad memories and nightmares she has of her... suddenly her thoughts were stopped as she looked up from the stone on the floor she had been staring at to the eyes and the sound of brax...

sorry for the ending hope you like have so much to come up over the week end stay tuned all will be out soon...

review and let us know what you think.

Bobbi and Mary xoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the follows please review and let us know what u think even if its bad!

Any way here's chapter 4:

While Lola was remembering her past Brax turned around to see lola tear strained face."Lola". Brax said surprised grabbing Casey attention, Casey looked round to meet Lola eyes and saw the pain of what she must have heard. Casey stood up and started to walk towards Lola while she stared him dead in the eyes with tears streaming from her eyes,Casey went hold her hand but she pulled away quickly ,"Lola I'm sor..."Casey didn't get a chance to finish as he tried to look in Lola's eyes but she was staring at the floor and cut him off. Lola shook her head "Don't Casey just don't..." Lola said sharply and ran for the door. "LOLA". Casey shouted after her,Brax pulled casey arm back to stop him going after her. " Casey I'll go..." Brax said by the time Casey could reply brax had already grabbed his shirt from the couch and made his way out the door.

Lola was sitting on the beach she was in Casey's tracksuit bottoms and a white vest top, cold and dark she was sitting thinking about everything.. All her thoughts were put on hold when Brax sat down beside her. "Lola listen.."." No Brax its fine you don't have to defend Casey we both know everything he said was right we were just kidding ourselves think we could do this..., we both know Casey made some good points about HSC, money,work...Danny...and look at my track record..." Lola started getting upset but felt brax put his arm around her made her feel safer."Lo you don't need to do this you need to talk to Casey..."Brax said calmly." No see he doesn't know,you don't understand..."Lola was starting to get frustrated."ok Lo, well talk to me make me understand..."Brax said trying to understand what lola was talking about. Lola took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes. "My mum...she..." Lola got stopped by brax."Lola stop this doesn't matter right now...". Lola took a deep breath again trying to stay calm with what she was about to say."Brax... Don't you see it does matter all of this matters...all casey said ...all you said all my mum said..."Lola swallowed the lump in her throat and continued." My mum she always said i was like her...that i would turn out ...like her...threat my kids the same as her run and blame them when thing get hard...i just...i always wanted it to be different me and Cas made a promise to give our kids everything we never had...two parents who will be there for them and love them..." Lola stopped as she thought of the next thing she was gonna say that she had never told anyone before." you asked me yesterday morning if i was sleeping ok...". Lola asked and watched brax nod with a questioning look on his face."no... I'm not... its got nothing to do with the baby it just... hearing and seeing more then Casey saw, all the thing your dad put you through and used to do brought back... what my mums boyfriend was like..." Lola said with tears forming in her eyes, Brax played with the ring on his finger remembering how much he hated him."...umm... Dean...you remember him..."lola said slowly waiting for brax reaction. Brax took in a deep breath "yeah i do Lola...it late and your freezing please just come home and get some sleep we can do this lat...". brax didn't get a chance to finish Lola stepped in and said. "No..no Brax please ok just listen you need to know i don't want you to find out from Danny..." As soon as Lola said Danny Brax turned from looking at the waves to looking in Lola eyes. "Lola what are you talking about". Lola took a deep breath knowing she just have to say it straight and hope that Brax lets her tell her side of what happened." i thought it was my...fault like i deserved it after what happened to dad mum use to blame me and i use to fight with her all the time and she would just give me to you and Cheryl to look after..mum use to just go out every night some times go missing for 2 days at a time ... And then there was that one day where she brought Dean with her to come and get me and she made all these promises how things were gonna be different that she loved me and had to start doing what I was told that she didn't want to fight any more...the first few weeks it got better she calmed her drinking and gambling right down, Dean was basically living at our place... I never liked him...you never liked him ..he never liked me...I thought that thinking my mum blamed and hated me for what happened to my dad had calmed down a bit but no was I wrong"Lola took a deep breath knowing the next part she had never told anyone."Every night I would be lying in bed... Watching the clock...hoping that it wouldn't happen... But then...erm.. I would hear his foot steps come up the stairs ..I would see his shadow under my door.. And he would turn the handle slowly... I would already have tears running down my face and he hadn't even start...erm mum she would erm come up the stairs behind him an while he was getting undressed... she would stand at the door.. When he gave her a nod...she would close the door and he would start...it felt like hours I would try to scream out but he was to strong I couldn't fight him off Brax...I couldn't get him off my he was.. To heavy I tried...I tried.. I was so scared...I'm so sorry..."Lola was crying uncontrollably. Brax felt sick to think that this was going on and he didn't know..it all made sense to him now..Lola went off the rails.. And why she never talked about them.. So many things were going through Brax's head it was all coming so clear he only knew one thing to do at that moment in time was to help Lola and make her feel safe,they were family. "Brax" lola said in between her sobs. " I'm so sorry I should tried harder"Lola said with tear running down her face once again."Shhhh Lola stop none of this is your fault ok ..listen to me,you need to calm down". Brax Calmly said as he rubbed her back softly and stroked the top of her hair as felt his blood boiling at the fact that Lola was blaming could see the fear in lola she was shaking Brax took a deep breath and whispered gently in her ear "we'll be ok I promise".

Read and review got some very exciting stuff coming up sooon! xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the new follows and favs would love to hear what u think good or bad or what u want to happen so please leave a review xoxox

Chapter 5

The next morning in the Braxton house when Brax and lola got home from the beach they sat and talked for a while. Lola fell asleep on the sofa, Brax put a blanket over lola. Brax sat at the table unable to sleep and not wanting wake Natalie,not knowing what he would do when he sees danny knowing that danny knew what dean was doing and didn't say anything,it clicked to brax that when any of them asked how lola was or when they where next going to see her and danny kept saying she's busy doesn't have time to play games with casey ,she has her own life leave her alone...Brax and Cheryl just wanted to make sure she was ok but danny seemed to say she fine but she wasn't and because of danny playing his mind games again brax couldn't stop it happening. Brax was deep in his thoughts not realizing that Natalie was trying to work out what was wrong. Natalie came up behind brax and wrapped her arms around hid neck and kissed the top of his head knowing she would have to wait with for brax to open up with his sat on brax's lap." Why didn't you come to bed last night"Natalie asked stroking the back of his neck gently."I'm sorry ay I just.. Casey was freaking out about lola and the baby and then lola heard everything and then...umm I just went an d made sure she was ok.." Brax said trying to avoid eye contact with natalie, Natalie noticed there was something else but didn't want to push it." Ooh ok.. Well you had a busy night." Natalie said in a sarcastic way as she was starting to get the breakfast ready. Natalie noticed brax watching lola sleep and decided to change the subject." I was talking to tegan yesterday". Said natalie. Brax turned his head wanting to know where that conversation went knowing them two."Ooh yeah what u talk about". Brax said as natalie put the cups of coffee on the table and sat down next to him. " Nothing much really she was telling me how heath isn't happy with darcy and jett, but jett went to stay at his dads for the weekend apparently darcy and jett had a fight friday and haven't spoke since and neither tegan or heath know what it was about, tegan said that darcy is in a mood and heaths in a mood that darcy isn't telling him what happened I told tegan that heath needs to take a step back or he'll push her away" Brax seemed to be on heaths side which didn't surprise natalie,tegan said he would be the same. "Na... heath needs find out and jett will be sorry for even hurting my niece" natalie laughed at how protective brax was over darcy and lola. "You're so protective". Natalie laughed as she checked on the food. "Wait till we have a daughter if a boy even looks at her he'll be eating through a tube for the rest of his life aye" brax said looking in to Natalie's eyes as she walked over to him and sat back on his lap she could feel her cheeks burn red. " When we have daughter..." Natalie said raising her eye brow. Natalie thoughts were soon stopped as she felt brax lips touch hers she felt the electricity burst was she grabbed his head and he slid his hand slowly up her back... The moment was stopped when Casey came in to the kitchen and saw where this was going. "Oi cut it out guys that gross first thing in the morning"Natalie quickly got of brax and walked back over to the kitchen work top as brax gave her a wink she let out a little laugh. Brax turned round to casey with unimpressed look on his face. "What the hell cas did u not see where that was going and u just walked in.." Brax tried to hold back his laughter as casey had a disgusted look on his face. " Yeah I knew where it was going, that will never leave my mind.." Casey said as he walked past brax and over to lola who had manage to sleep through it all. He slowly stroked the top of her hair, he smiled as lola began to wake up. "MMmmmmmmm". Lola groaned as casey started to laugh knowing lola wasn't a morning person. " Morning sleeping beauty.. I'm sorry about last night Lo.."Before casey had a chance to finish lola had ran past him straight to the bathroom. Casey sighed to himself as he followed her. Natalie turned around to see brax with a smile on his face. " That will be the morning sickness kicking in again just when she thought she got away with it". natalie said as she placed some breakfast down in front of brax. " Well it doesn't look like lola will be having hers so feel free to put on my plate aye". Brax said to natalie with the cheeky braxton grin on his face, natalie laughed at him knowing how much they loved their food. " You're all heart aren't you" natalie said as she watched brax shovel down the food.  
In the bath room casey was sitting on the floor with lola stroking her hair with a smile on his face. Lola was no happy seeing him smiling at her. " Why are you smiling is it something that makes your day" Lola said frustrated. Casey let out a little laugh at lola comment. "No this is gross... But your amazing and beautiful and I love...you". Before casey could finish lola was being sick again. Casey was holding her hair back and rubbing her back softly. Once lola had finally finished for now she rested her head one casey chest as he kissed her forehead lola said,"I forgive you". Casey was confused."Just think it will be all worth it when the baby here" lola pulled away from casey and had an angry and confused facial expression, it then clicked to her and she let out a little sarcastic laugh. " Ha ha you thought I was talking about the baby Noooooo casey I was talking about last night, if this is what life is gonna be like for the next nine months I'm gonna make you suffer casey". Lola said as she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth and walked past casey an winked at him leaving casey confused but smiling.  
As casey and lola walk back over to the sofa the door went Natalie got up to answer it as lola was exhausted and brax was to busy throwing food down his mouth. Natalie opened the door the heath and tegan, heath walked straight past natalie and in to the kitchen Took a plate of food and sat next to brax and tucked in to the food just as fast as his brother. "Hey lola, hey casey " tegan said happily as her and natalie sat down at the table. "Hey tegan" they both replied together. " You ok lola you don't look great" tegan said in a worried voice as lola was cuddled in to casey. "Yeah she'll be ok it just bug giving her a hard time" casey said as he kissed lola head. " Awww hope it gets better soon lo". Tegan said as she remembered what she was like 8 months ago. "Ooh that reminds me we decided on names if the baby a boy or girl didn't we heath" tegan said excitedly as brax and heath cleared the table. "Yeah we did" heath said as he sat next to her. " Come on then tell us". Natalie said excitedly brax just smiled at her. " OK so if its a girl Maci I love that name it means a lot to me and then for a boy heath got his way". Tegan said as she saw the smile on heaths face grew. " Oh god you let heath have his way with a name poor child". Brax said laughing as natalie slapped his arm. " Ha ha your so funny brax" heath said trying to be funny. "Ok and for a boy.."Tegan started but let heath say it. " Rocco" heath said happily as he looked at tegan who had her hand over her bump. " Awww there both so beautiful". Natalie and lola said at the same time. "Yeah mate there good". Said brax casey nodding in agreement proud of how much heath has grown up. "So where's darcy today ". Casey asked with a half asleep lola cuddled in to him his arm wrapped around her tight with his hand resting on her stomach protectively. "She at her grans"heath said with an annoyed look on his face. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. As Brax got up to answer it he put his hand on heaths opened the door to Danny standing there "what do u want". Brax spat with anger. Everyone one noticed the change, tegan tightened her grip on heaths arm and bit down on his lip, natalie watch brax closely as he hand behind the door went in to a fist, casey hated danny as much as everyone else but had to find out what he was up to,since danny had be out of jail lola had manage to stay away from him until now she didn't even need to turn around to know who it was she just stared at the floor holding her hands together to stop them shaking. " Well I wanted to see if you all wanted to come for a BBQ for a few hours". Danny said with a smile on his face. "Ha ha Na you must be joking No way". Heath said as he got out of his chair furious. Tegan stood as well in front of heath making sure he didn't go any closer. "Leave". Brax said looking danny with hate in his eyes. Danny just smiled at brax which make his blood boil natalie saw this and came close to the door standing behind the sofa where casey had turned around to face them. As natalie was walking towards the sofa she noticed the change in lola she had tears in her eyes look even more pale and weak if it was even possible. "What about you cas wanna hang out with your dad, what about you Lola we could have a good old catch up." Danny said proudly as he just stare at a frozen lola. " Dad I would love to but we have exams coming up and we really need to get some revision done but another time". Casey said truthfully. "There you go got your answer now leave". Brax said loudly. "Na I haven't got a response from Lola ". Danny said still with a stupid smile one his face. "YOUR NOT GETTING IT,YOU JUST LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE YOU SHOULD HAVE ROTTED IN JAIL...GET OUT NOW!". Brax shouted he felt natalie place her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "Your happy family. I should have teached you a lesson on how to talk to me...". Danny said knowing how to push brax. "YOU MAKE ME SICK you know that your not a father you wouldn't know anything about caring and look after your kids or anyone else's..."before brax could finish Lola managed to find the strength to stand up "I need some sleep" lola said as she rushed to her and casey room, casey soon followed. Danny gave a little laugh.."OOH YOU THINK ITS FUNNY DO YOU THE STATE LOLA IN SEEING THAT MAKES YOUR DAY DOES IT..." Heath shouted tegan had her hands rubbing up and down heath's arms trying to calm him down. All that Brax could think was what lola said last night and the state she was in now the rage finally came to the surface and brax pushed danny out of the door and punched him in the face. "BRAX" natalie screamed as she stood in between them as heath was struggling to hold brax back. "Danny please just leave". Tegan said trying to help heath restrain brax but it was hard being 8 months pregnant."Have a good day,wont you Darryl". Danny laughed as he walked away.  
As they all tried to calm down in casey bedroom lola was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with tears running down her face. Casey was sat on the edge of the bed listening to all the shouting gone quite, he turned around to see the state of lola. "Hey lo what wrong you ok he can't hurt you I'm here". Casey said as he wiped the tears away from her eyes. Lola shook her head "I'm fine just really need to sleep will you lie with me please". Lola asked as she turned around and closing her eyes tight. "Yeah course I will" casey said as he kissed her cheek as lola cuddled in to him and they both feel asleep.

Later that day Danny was walking along the beach in the front of the surf club when he saw brax car pull up. Brax got out of the car and saw danny standing there, Natalie saw danny and saw brax tighten up she wrapped her arms around his waste " come on baby Leave it please" natalie said softly in brax's ear and kissed his neck brax turned around kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her and walked towards so red and decided he needed to teach Brax a lesson. He went to brax's car pulled out the Stanly knife from his keys, bent down and starting cutting at the brax line. Danny smile to himself as he watch the break fluid slowly drip out as he stood up he moved quickly down the beach as he saw heath and tegan walking in to the surf club.  
Brax and Natalie were joking after a tense morning getting angelos ready for the dinner time rush, when tegan and heath walked him. "Hey guys " tegan said smiling. "Heey" Natalie said as she gave tegan a hug. As they walked back towards the bar where heath and brax were laughing. "Hey tegs"brax said as he gave her a hug but felt something he worried. "What was that , are you okay, Heath.."Brax nervously laughed,he was confused and worried. Natalie and heath were laughing at brax panicking. "Sssshhh brax calm down" tegan said as she couldn't help but laugh. "The baby it kicking it does that a lot, mainly at night right heath". Heath nodded as they carried on laughing. "Awww baby braxton Loves his uncle brax". Natalie said as she wrapped her arms around brax who had a confused shocked smile on his face as he was still feeling the baby kick. " So any way me and tegs wanted to borrow your car, we're going to pick up darcy from her grans then take her to see a film and some shopping in the city". Heath said as he wrapped his arms around tegan and rested his hands around her bump. "Yeah.. Here you go"brax said as he gave heath the keys. "I thought your were meant to be resting the baby due so soon". Natalie said as she placed the forks on the table. "Yeah and I will from tomorrow we just wanted to spend some time with darcy make sure she ok with jett going to live with his dad she's not been herself lately". Tegan said. " Any way we better get going and get darc"heath said as he took tegan's hand. "Bye have a good time"Natalie said with a warm smile. Brax but his arms around natalie and shared a kiss "hey was lola ok earlier,me and tegan noticed she changed when she saw danny?". Natalie asked as she pulled away and looked in to his eyes. "Yeah she was just really tired". Brax said hoping it would be enough. "OK wow her and casey were studying hard when we left for trials in a few weeks". Natalie leaning in from another kiss off brax. "Yeah there good kids aye". Brax said with a cheeky grin and wink as the pulled away from each other and headed back to work.

Out side the surf club "so what film do you think darcy will want to see" tegan asked as she got into the car and then put her seat belt on. " Ooh well I'm not sitting through any lovey dovey. Or cartoon films"heath said as he started the car. " Tegs give your mum a ring and tell her we will be there in 10 minutes please". Heath said to tegan as he passed her his phone. "Yeah sure". Tegan waited for her mum to answer but instead got darcy. " Hey darcy...is your gran there ... Ooh ok no nothing wrong just letting you know we ll be there in 10 minutes...ok..bye baby love you too..". Tegan put the phone back on her bag. " I love you tegan you know that" heath said keeping his eyes on the road. " Yeah heath I know I love you too". Tegan said as she watched the man she loved. "Right now,where is the cinema leaflet for what films are showing see if we can find a film for darcy to get a hold of it". Tegan said as she got it out of her bag. " Ha ha aww no heath I think your in trouble...". Tegan said laughing. But heath face had worry written all over it as they were coming up to bend in the road coming out of summer bay and in to mangrove river. " Heath what's wrong..." Tegan asked worried. " THE BRAKES WON'T WORK...THE BREAKS AREN'T WORKIINNGGG ". Heath screamed as he was stamping on the brakes. "TEGAN HOLD ON...". The only thing heath could do was to try and turn the car around the corner, But the speed of the car sent it tumbling cross the field... The car went over..and...over...and...over.

..again... But when it finally came to a stop on its roof...both tegan and heath were covered in blood and lying there lifeless...

Sorry for ending want to keep you guessing. Longest chapter we've ever done so hope that chapter was ok hope it was worth the wait,the next update won't be till next week so please review and let Me and Mary know what you think we have a lot planned for this story but any more ideas we would love to hear them.

Bobbi and Mary xoxoxoxox


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the support and follows, favs and everything it's really helping us as we weren't to sure about it but are glad your liking it xxx

Brax and Natalie return early from Angelo's as the place wasn't that business and Liam said he had it under control.  
Lola and Casey were lying on the sofa with history text books in their hand revising and quizzing each other trying to get ready for their trials in a few weeks. Casey was getting very bored with revising all day and really wanted a break. He start kissing Lola's neck gently. "Casey stop". Lola said with a little giggle. "I love you". Casey said softly in her ear. Lola turned so she was lying look up at him face to face. "I Love you too" Lola said as the smiled and looked deep into each others eyes,their lips slowly and passionately connected. But were pulled apart when Brax and Natalie entered. "Oi ewww ". Brax said as he would,hand in hand with Natalie. "Awwww I think its cute". Natalie said as she ruffled Casey's hair. Lola had her head buried in Casey's chest trying to hide her bright,burning red cheeks. Just then Brax's phone rang as he sat down at the table.  
Brax: Hello  
Darcy: Hi, uncle Brax  
Brax: Darcy what's wrong you with. your mum and dad are the ok?  
Darcy:No that why I was phoning you they said they were 10 minutes away half an hour ago, I've called them both but no one answering.  
Brax: ok Darcy keep trying to call them and I'll keep trying here...Darc you let me know if you here from them ok?  
Darcy: yeah I will you .  
Brax: bye.

After the phone call from Darcy Bax got up from the table and was trying to call Heath and Tegan. Pacing back and forth behind the sofa, Casey and Lola were now sitting up straight trying to work out what happened. Natalie was standing behind Casey on the sofa waiting for Brax to tell then what's going on. "Come on Heath pick up...". Brax was starting to get frustrated. "Brax what's going on". Lola said starting to get worried. "Darcy just phoned and said that Heath and Tegan hadn't picked her up yet and they said they were 10 minutes away half an hour ago... And Heath has my car so I can't go and look for them". Brax said as he dialed Tegan's number again. " O god you don't think Tegan having the baby early and they've gone to the hospital". Natalie said trying to calm a more frustrated any of them had a chance to answer there was a knock at the door. It was Sam one of the riverboys that Heath had leant his car too. " Here are the keys Brax the car is at the front tell Heath I said thanks". Sam said as he threw the keys to Brax. "Wait Sam did u see my car any where or Heath or Tegan near Mangrove river or anywhere". Brax said as he tried them both again on the phone. "No Brax I didn't come from the Mangrove river way and the last time I saw Heath and Tegan was this morning when I came to get the keys". Sam said trying to work out why they all looked so worried. "Ok thanks Sam..". Brax said. As Sam left he threw is phone on to the table and put his hand behind his head. Natalie walked up to Brax to try to calm him down. " Brax look at me ok getting angry isn't gonna help". Natalie said calmly as she rubbed the back of his back trying to calm him down. " What do we do now call the police". Casey suggested. "No something isn't right... I'm going to look for them..". Brax said as he kissed the top of Natalie's head. Casey and Lola both jumped off the couch. "I'm Coming". said Casey as he made his way towards Brax. All brax could do was nod. As Casey turned around an kissed Lola on the cheek. "Wait no I'm Coming too..". Before Lola could finish. Casey stepped in. "No Lola stay here we'll call u if we hear anything." Casey said as he looked at Brax who nodded. " No please you don't know what you'll be walking in to and Tegan has been like a mum to me...where loosing time standing here I'll help you in the car"Lola said as she took the keys out Brax's hands and walked out the door, both Casey and Brax sighed as Casey followed Lola out. "Natalie you stay here in case someone calls or they come back." Brax said as he made his way towards the car. Natalie watched through the window as the car drove away hoping that everything was ok.

In the car Lola and Casey were looking out the windows while still both trying to call Heath and Tegan. "Where were they going we could follow the route they took and we might find them". Casey said as turned and looked at Brax who had his eyes fixed on the road. "Yeah they were going to pick up Darcy from here grans and take her out for a while." Brax said still with his eyes fixed on the road. "Ok so what it a like a 20 minutes drive from Summerbay to Mangrove river". Casey said as they came up to fatal corner. "THERE". Lola shout as Brax stomped on the brakes. As they saw Brax's car at the bottom of the hill on is roof smashed to pieces. Brax, Casey and Lola ran out of the car in horror, Brax was the first one to make it to the car he bent down to see Heath and Tegan covered in blood and lying there life less. "HEATH TEGAN". Casey cried as he reached the car and saw all the blood " Brax we need to get them out of the car" Casey said he tried to undo Tegan's seat belt. Lola was at Tegan's side of the car in horror with tears running down her face trying to look for a pulse or get her to open her eyes "please Tegan wake up" Lola cried as she held Tegan's bloody hand tightly. "NOO". Brax shouted at Casey. "Don't move them call an ambulance , NOW CASEY". Brax shouted as he watched Casey step away from the car and phone for help. Lola was in daze. "LOLA Lola look at me come here...". Brax said as Lola looked at him with tears running down her face. "Lola please you can do this come over here trust me..." Lola let go of Tegan's hand and made her way over to Heath and Brax. "Their on their way". Casey said with a bit of relief on his face. "Casey can...you..go and hold Tegan's hand please...". Lola said as she crouch down besides Brax. Casey stood there confused by the whole thing." Lola what". Casey softly. "PLEASE Cas,I don't want her to be on her own". Lola said as the shock was starting to set in. "Ok ok". Casey said as he rushed over to the other side of the car and held Tegan's hand moving the hair away from her face. "I-I-I-can't" Lola said as she started to breathing heavy. "Lola listen to me you can do this ok...give me your hand". Brax said softly as he took his shirt off leaving his t-shirt under it on. He put his shirt in Lola's shaking hands. "Ok now listen to me Lola,Heath losing to much you need to put pressure on his head, and slow down the bleeding ok ". Brax said in a calm tone as Lola just stared at the blood shaking her head. "Lo..." Brax said as he moved Lola's hand slowly to Heath's head. "Lola put pressure on this...press hard... Don't worry bout hurting him he has a thick skull remember...". Brax felt a bit of relief when a small smile came on Lola's face as they always said Heath has a thick skull because he doesn't have a brain some times. "Good girl Lola you're doing really well". Brax said as he looked around for the ambulance. " Brax...". Casey said in slowly deathly tone. Casey eyes filled with tears, Brax rushed over to Tegan. "Casey what...". Brax didn't have to say anymore he saw all the blood running down her legs. " Jeeeeez". Brax said trying to work out what to do. "Cas find out where the ambulance is... now Casey...". Brax got down on his hands and knees under the roof of the car which was upside down and pulled the blanket from the back seat and put it over Tegan's legs, its last thing Lola needed to see. Casey came back "ok they said they'll be here in a few minutes". Casey said as Brax stood up and their faces met. "Ok Cas listen to me stay with Tegan ok ". Casey nodded and bent down again holding Tegan's hand, as he did this Tegan let out a groan. "Tegan, Tegs can you hear me you're gonna be ok I, promise". Casey said as Tegan closed her eyes again. "Casey you need to keep her awake". Brax said as he was trying to look for this ambulance. "HEATH" Lola shouted. "HEATH can you hear me". Lola said as Heath head moved towards Lola voice. "Brax, Heath he's waking up". Lola said as her eyes meant a confused Heath ones. "Ok Lola keep pressure on his head". Brax said as Brax bent to Heath. Heath looked to right of him and saw Tegan lying there life less. "TEGAN, TEGZ Wake up baby please...Tegan...". Heath had tears running down his face he tried to move but was struck down by a sharp pain through his weak body. "Aaaaaaaaaa". Heath cried getting frustrated. "Heath mate look the ambulance is here ok you're gonna be ok...". But before Brax couldn't finish Heath and fallen unconscious. "Heath". Lola called. But the ambulance people told them to stand back.

Back at the Braxton house...

Natalie was waiting for Brax to call it had been an hour and there was still no word just then the door went. Natalie opened it to Danny standing there with that stupid smile on his face. "What do you want". Natalie said not impressed that he still has the nerve to come over again after it all kicked off this morning. "It nice to see you to I just wanted to come and say sorry about this morning it got a bit heated and it shouldn't off,life is to short anything can happen so we need to stick together through the hard times I'm here for you if you ever need anything". Danny said wondering why Natalie was the only one in. Natalie was confused by his speech at that moment Natalie phone started to ring it was Brax. "Ok I'll let him know Danny bye". Natalie said quickly as she slammed the door in his face and watched him walk away through the window before answering the phone.  
"Brax... What slow down ...ooh God are they ok... Okay yeah I'll get Darcy...see u soon...what...I love you too." Natalie quickly left the house on the way to Darcy grans she kept going over what Danny said about family and what Brax said about Heath and Tegan being in a car crash in Brax's car she knew her gut was right but wasn't going to say anything till she had more proof, right now she was just trying to work out what she was going to say to Darcy.

Back at the hospital...

Brax was pacing the floor waiting on information on Tegan,Heath and the baby. Casey was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, while Lola was in shock with her back against the wall just staring at the floor with tears running down her face, all of them were covered in blood both Tegan and Heaths.  
Within 10 minutes of no word from anyone Natalie and Darcy came bursting through the door with Irene who gave them a ride. "Ooh my goodness". Irene said as she look at the state of them. Natalie went straight to Brax and wrapped her arms around him. They pulled apart and looked at Darcy who was stood there in shock all the colour drained from her face as she saw them all covered in blood. Lola remembered the look in Darcy eyes it's the same one she had when she thought all her world was falling apart around her. Darcy walked slowly towards Brax, Brax stepped away from Natalie and in to the path of Darcy, Darcy's eyes were fixed on the way as her eyes were covered with tears, Brax knew what to do as Darcy continued to walk forwards looking crushed Brax looked at Lola who was watching Darcy try to block out the world around her, Lola had tears running down her face Brax looked from Casey to Lola and Casey walked over to Lola and wrapped his arms around her as she silently cried in to his chest, Darcy carried on walking as Brax stepped in front of her put his hands on her arms, there eyes meant and that when Brax realized how Darcy was struggling Brax pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her tight as she sobbed and held on to him tightly.

10 minutes later...  
"Brax". Natalie called as she noticed Sid coming towards them. Everyone stood up and walked towards Sid.  
"Doc, what's the story , are they going to be OK". Brax said worried why it took them so long.  
"Tegan has suffered a lot of injuries and we think that when she can come around from the pain killers,so we can deliver the baby as she suffered herrogine which means the longer we leave them the more risk there is to both,as well as Health but she is stable for now." Sid said trying to explain it as easy as possible. "OK and Heath is he going to be OK". Brax said realizing that they both lost a lot of blood. "Heath he lost a lot of blood an that's the problem he stable but he has a rare blood type a blood type that we don't have enough off...". Before Sid had a chance to finish Brax stepped in. "We'll test me I'm his brother test all of us..". Brax said getting frustrated with all the waiting. "And we will get you all tested now as quickly as we can..., nurse can you take Natalie and Darcy to room 1 to get their blood test... And Brax,Casey and Lo..."before Sid could finish Lola stepped in. "I'm pregnant can I still get tested.." Lola said hopefully. "No sorry Lola you can't even if you were a match you still couldn't give him any blood".Sid said sadly. Lola sighed that she couldn't help. "Brax and Casey room 2 is ready for you to get tested if you just follow the nurse". Casey gave Lola a kiss on the top of her head before he left.

20 minutes later they were all sitting in the waiting room waiting for the results.  
Brax was the first to notice Sid walking in to the room as the all stood up and hope that one of them could give Heath blood. "Natalie, Darcy ...I'm sorry you're not a match". Sid said sadly as Lola wrapped her arms around Darcy. "Brax I'm sorry you're not a match". Sid said looking from the paper to Casey as Brax sighed . "Casey... you are a match". Everyone's head turned to where Casey stood,he was in shock he never thought he would have the same blood as Heath. "Erm ok what now...". Casey said nervously as he look as Darcy who had hope in her eyes for the first time today. "We'll if your still willing to give blood then follow me and we'll get it started". Sid replied hoping Casey would say yes. "Yeah...yeah of course ". Casey said with a small smile on his face happy that he can do something to help. "Ok well come in to Heath's room and will get you hooked up". Brax went with Casey, as Casey was getting blood taken from him. Lola walked in to the room to see them finishing with Casey. "Casey will have to stay seated for a few minutes and he'll need to eat something and take it easy while his body replaces the blood". Sid said. Brax and Lola nodded as they watched the blood travel through the tube and in to heaths arm. "When will Heath wake up Lola". Lola said quietly. "Ummm in about half an hour when his body has had time to process the blood ". Sid said as look at heath chart.

30 minutes later...

Everyone was back in the waiting room waiting for news on Heath as he was awake and talking. "Hey guys". Sid said as he walked in to the room. "How's heath is he ok". Casey asked getting up stand up slowly as he was feeling really weak. "Yeah he's doing really we'll we've explained everything that happening with Tegan and that she's slowly waking up and he's seeing her now". Sid said as his pager went off. "Ok thanks Sid". Brax said. "Lola can you call Darcy and Natalie and let them know what's going on." Brax said Lola nodded and made her way out side as Casey sat slowly down on the chair. "You sure your ok". Brax said to Casey."Yeah I'm fine". Casey said giving him a reassuring smile.

In Tegan's room...  
Heath was holding Tegan's hand as the doctor was talking her through what happened and what is going to happen next. Casey,Brax and Lola had all joined to hear what Sid was going to say. " Ok well we think that now that your stable now would be the best time to deliver the baby by c-section ". Sid said looking from heath to Tegan. Heath was the first to speak." Ok erm are they both gonna be ok". Heath said as he looked to Sid. "Tegan's other injuries are putting strain on her body and by doing a c-section means that we can try to relieve some of that pressure but there is a chance Tegan could bleed out but this is Tegan's choice she can still have the baby as natural as possible but it raising the risks" . The room was filled with a silence until... " Do the right decision for the baby so the C-section". Tegan said surly and strongly. "WHAT no are you crazy I can't lose you or the baby there must be another way". Heath said frustrated and upset. " I'll be back in a minute ok ". Sid said excusing him self to deal with another patient. Casey had his arms around Lola as she sat the other side to Tegan. "Heath listen to me..it's gonna be ok I love you ". Tegan said as she gripped Heath's hands tightly. "I love you too". Heath said as he kissed the top of her head, As the nurse came in getting her ready for surgery. Heath was outside the door, Brax found him. "Hey mate how you going". Brax said he could clearly see his little brother was dealing with the what if very well. "Erm yeah I'm ok just think about the whole crash the brakes weren't working..." Heath paused " it will be ok won't it" Heath said hoping Brax would say the right thing like normal. "Yeah mate it... ". Before Brax had a chance to finish the machines in Tegan's room was going off, a nurse came shouting for Sid "ok the baby isn't getting enough oxygen and Tegan's blood pressure is through the roof we need to get her to surgery NOW..." Sid shouted as they moved the bed out of the room, Brax held back Heath as he had tears running down his face hoping the women that he loved was going to be ok,they watched in horror as Tegan was rushed in surgery...

Read and review let us know what you think the next chapter will hopefully be up soon :)

Bobbi and Mary xoxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for your your reviews, favs and follows here the next chapter... Hope you like this one leave your reviews...xx

At the hospital...

The braxton family were waiting on news it seemed like they had been waiting hours...

Heath had been pacing the floor, Brax was standing leaning against the wall staring at the floor, Natalie was sitting next to Darcy , who was cuddled into Lola who gripped tightly onto her, and Casey with his arm around Lola as he just stared in to space.  
"Whats taking them so long" Heath asked as he stopped and looked around the room he sighed in frustration. "CAN YOU GET IN THERE AND FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON PLEASE...". Heath said as he tried to get the nurses attention.." OI OI shouting at them isn't gonna help...". Brax said pulling Heath's arm to face him. "Brax". Natalie called as Sid was walking towards them, every one stood to there feet.  
"Sid what's going on are they ok?". Heath said as Casey and Brax stood at the side of him and Darcy still holding Lola and Natalie standing at the other side of Darcy. "well we have delivered the baby Congratulations he's doing really well the nurse is just cleaning him up". "He" Heath said to Sid, Sid just nodded and shock his hand "yes Heath you have a very healthy son"everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "And Tegan...". Heath asked as he looked down at Darcy who was smiley up at him. " Yeah is she ok...". Brax asked as every one was smiling at Sid but Sid was saying something different ." Tegan did really well..". Sid started but Heath jumped in. " So she's ok,she just needs to rest...right..." Heath said looking at everyone's worried expressions but not wanting to think to much into it. Brax put his hand on the back his neck as Casey put his hand on Heath's shoulder. "Heath... You have to remember... Tegan's injuries from the car crash meant her body was under a lot of pressure she was losing blood.. bleed out heavily.. Her injuries were putting extra pressure on her heart... I'm sorry ...Tegan passed away 10 minutes ago...". Sid said as he watched for the reaction of Heath more importantly.  
The room was filled with Darcy's little cries as she sobbed into Lola, as Lola had tears steaming down her face, Natalie had tears her eyes as she rubbed Lola's arm look up at the Braxton brothers who were just standing there in shock.  
"I'm sorry". That was all Sid could say, his pager went off. "I'll be back soon". And with that Sid left.  
Brax and Casey didn't know what to do or say. Casey went and sat on the chair with head in his hands, Heath was just standing there everything was blurred and moving slowly, he didn't think it was real it didn't feel sound of Brax's voice made everything clear. "Heath...mate...". Before Brax Could finish Heath was running down the hall way. "HE-ATH ...HEATH". Brax shouted as he chased after him.

Heath's POV

I heard Brax calling my name I was just running had to get out of there.  
How could she go...how could they say she's gone... We just had a baby boy.. It wasn't meant to be like this..I thought that I could get out of this nightmare but as soon as I got outside it hit me... Like it was going to smash through my chest I couldn't breath... I felt sick.. What was I gonna do now... How am I meant to live without the women I love,or even raise a new born... And do the right thing for Darcy... As soon as I got outside and the air hit me it all became real...

Brax's POV  
Heath just kept going until he was outside I followed him... Where was he I couldn't see him until I heard something round the corner. It was Heath being sick...I walked up behind him he was coughing...he caught his breath and then punched the wall and let out a angry...hurt...upset...scream.. As he slid down the wall with his head in his hands shaking and crying,I sat down beside him, "Heath...". I said,Seeing him like this was killing me.

Heath's POV

"Heath...". I heard Brax say quietly in my ear as he put his arm around me and pulled me into him where I didn't have the energy to pull away or fight him off I just lost it and sobbed into his shirt it felt like someone took out my heart and life and was ripping it apart right in front of me... I know riverboys meant to be strong... But my family had just been torn apart.

Brax's POV

I know I am meant to know everything,or so people think,but this was something I never thought we have to get through,here I was sitting outside the hospital with my younger brother in my arms,while he was crying his heart out... How is this ever gonna get any better everyone in pain we all love Tegan.

"Heath ...mate ...Darcy and your son...they need you..."I said into his ear,his cries got softer till it stopped his face and eyes were red and puff as he sniffed,he took in a deep breath and stood up and looked at me and nodded,thankfully I put my hand on his shoulder, walking back the hospital.

Back inside the hospital...

Darcy was sat there, tears streaming down her face staring at the floor...Lola was the same,Tegan was like a mum to her,Tegan was like lola,a rock when she came in to the Braxton family... Tegan thought of her like a daughter... Natalie was struggling to understand how a normal day had gone this way. Casey was ringing Cheryl to let her know what happened.

Brax and Heath came back just as Sid was coming back...  
"Heath...would you like to come and see your son..". Sid said he could see the river boy was crushed.

Heath's POV

I looked at Brax and then back to Sid  
"I...er...em...yeah..". I said as Sid nodded and pointed the way.. "Darc are you coming to see your baby brother...". I asked her as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes I hated seeing my baby girl so upset.

Darcy's POV

I looked up at dad...  
"No I don't I wanna go home..." I said as I got up and walked past them all.

"Darc". Heath started to say but Darcy just walked past him not looking at any of them.  
"Me and Lola will take her home ... You guys stay here...". Natalie said as the boys nodded. Casey gave Lola a hug and kissed her head, while Natalie hugged Brax and rubbed his back. Before they left.

Heath's POV

I didn't understand what Darcy had just done,Natalie kept telling me she was in shock,she just needed time.  
It felt like me, Brax and Cas had been walking for ages to where my son was but then Sid stopped at a doorway and pointed into the room and through the window he was a tiny...little...innocent...baby... "You can go in and give him a cuddle ". Sid said as he saw Heath's eyes locked on to the baby. "Go on mate,meet your son". Casey said as him and Brax were smiling at the new bub.

I walked into the room and took a deep breath, I looked back to see Brax and Casey watching him,he was perfect,...He was all Tegan and it broke my heart that she didn't get to see him...tears were in my eyes.. I was just watching him peacefully looking up at me I put my hand in his cot and he gripped my figure he definitely had the Braxton strength, I was smiling down at him, me,Tegan and Darcy had so many plans as a little family...My thought was paused when Sid came over..."You can pick him up you know.. I sure he will love a cuddle with his dad...". Sid said as watched him hold my finger,looking up at us. "Em...no...he's..ok...there...

". I said quietly wiping the tears away from my face. Sid nodded.

Outside the room Brax and Casey were watching Heath looking at his perfect son.  
"Hey" Casey said surprised as Natalie came towards them. "Where's Lola" Casey said worried. "Relax Cas she's fine, Darcy's asleep on yours and Lola's bed and Lola was lying with her.. So I thought I would bring you guys some clean clothes, food and stuff,I also brought Tegan's hospital bag, with the baby clothes and stuff...". Natalie said as she saw Heath with his son. "Em yeah... I need to put the car seat in Heath's car..." Brax said as he took a deep breath as Natalie's arms wrapped around his waist. "I'm gonna give Lola a call... Be back in a second..".Casey said as he left Brax and Natalie watching Heath and his beautiful son.

"Brax talk to me.." Natalie said as he turned around to face her.  
"I don't understand,the car,it was fine we were in it,10 minutes before them...I..I don't know... Aye this doesn't make sense... It shouldn't be like this...". Brax said as he tried to work out what went wrong.

Natalie's POV

Listening to what Brax said and what Danny said earlier it was all starting to make sense but I didn't want to say anything,not now anyway... "Hey don't worry about that,now you need to focus on what we can do to help Heath, Darcy, Lola..".  
"Yeah you're right...Tegan had her moments at being a trouble maker but she changed Heath for the better and he changed her from there terrible teen years but what if I done something to the car what if this is my fault I should have never given them the car what if this is my fault Heath won't forgive me no one will,I won't forgive myself ...". Brax said as he tried to remember if it was his fault. " Brax stop ok this isn't your fault..ok I mean it,let's just wait to see what the police have to say...Come here". Natalie said as she wrapped her arms around Brax's neck softly as she felt him put his face in to her neck as they held on tight to each other.

Heath's POV  
I couldn't take my eyes of him..as I watched him close his eyes and drift back to sleep I rubbed his soft little cheek as I bent down and kissed the top of his head he had little soft blond colour like Tegan and his hair was fluffy... Tears we rolling down my face..but I didn't care he was perfect in every way just like his beautiful mum. I stroked his hair.  
"We'll be okay Rocco I promise".

Let us know what you think of this chapter. Let us know if there's anything you want to happen.

COMING UP:

-why won't Heath hold Rocco?  
-why won't Darcy go and see her brother?  
-Why won't Darcy talk to Heath?  
-What does the accident report come back as?  
-Heath struggles with looking after Rocco  
-Who's the first to do something about Danny?  
-Tegan's funeral  
-Darcy goes missing  
-Danny continues to wind up everyone  
-Darcy isn't coping.  
-Brax snaps,who's in danger?  
-Lola's past comes back to haunt her?  
-Will Lola and Casey stand by each other when the truths revealed?.  
-Natalie and Brax moves forward in their relationship but what and why?  
-One relationship breaks up with heart break,will they get back together?  
-who proposes?  
Let us know what u think there still a lot more them the above to come...xxxxx

Bobbi and Mary xoxoxoxoxox


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the comments on twitter special shout out to SummerBayIsHome Lauras1992x and LauranMenzie2 for the amazing comments on twitter xx  
Here's the next chapter...

Chapter 8

Darcy's POV

It was hard and painful to open my eyes but I did, I could here voices, I was in Casey and Lola's bed.I didn't want to move,talk to anyone,I just wanted it all to stop,I wanted this pain to stop... all I wanted was my mum back,this wasn't fair.

In the living room, Casey and Lola were sitting at the table.  
"Lola I'm gonna go to the hospital soon... Do you want to come...". Casey asked softly, as he moved some of her hair behind her ear.  
"Er...Ok Natalie is coming back in a bit... Um cause Darcy still isn't talking or anything..." Lola said as she looked up at Casey, Casey went to say something when Lola spoke. "I'm gonna go for a shower and get ready...". Lola said quickly as she untangled herself from Casey. Casey sighed as she watched her bottle things up and walk away.

At the hospital

Brax's POV

I watched Heath sat there looking at his son all night, finally Heath had finally fallen asleep on the chair next to his son's cot. He's grown up so much...My thoughts were stopped when I felt Natalie's arms wrap around my waist.  
"Hey how's he doing". Natalie asked as she kissed the back of Brax's neck.  
"Em yeah he fell asleep about and hour ago" Brax sighed as he stood in the door way of the room. Suddenly Natalie's phone beeped. "Will you be ok here,it was Casey,Lola's just getting ready and they'll be here.. So I'm gonna go and stay with Darcy see if I can find out what's going on". Natalie said as Brax continued to watch Heath. "Em yeah that fine". Brax said as he quickly looked at Natalie and back to a sleeping Heath. "I'll be back later". Natalie said as Brax leaned in and they shared a soft kiss.

20 minutes later

Brax's POV

I just got Heath a coffee and was walking to the hospital room where Heath was still asleep by his son's cot.

"Heath...Heath...Mate". Brax said quietly trying not to wake the latest addition to the Braxton family.  
"Em...yeah...". Heath said as he opened his eyes and looked up at Brax who handed him the coffee, as Brax grabbed a chair and sat next to him.  
"How long was I asleep for". Heath asked.  
"Not long enough" Brax said as Heath stared down at his son.  
"He's amazing mate...". Brax said as he saw Heath's small smile.  
"Yeah,he is... He's all..Tegan... Rocco..." Heath said as he looked at Brax,Brax nodded remembering a few days ago, Heath said with a crack in his voice as he went in to a day dream as Rocco started to cry...

Brax's POV

Heath was right he looked just like Tegan...Heath was in a day dream...just staring into thin air...at the moment Rocco started crying...Heath just had tears coming down his face ...

"Heath...Heath...Rocco's crying...". Brax said as Heath just listened to him crying  
"Heath... Pick him up..." Brax said more loudly.  
"I-I-I can't...". Heath said as he backed away from the cot, as he looked up at Brax with tear streaming down his face.  
" What do u mean you can't,Heath you can he needs his dad,Heath come on...". Brax said as Rocco cries got louder.  
"I-I-...c-can't...T-Tegan...should be the first to hold him...she's his mum...she...never...got...to...hold ...him..I- its not fair..."Heath said as he raised his voice as Rocco continued to cry.

Brax inhaled deeply trying to think straight...

Heath's POV

It shouldn't be like this,he needed his mum,he was crying for his mum. I can't give him what he needs he won't stop crying.

"BRAX... Please stop...him crying...pick him up please...do something". Heath said getting stressed and annoyed that he couldn't hold his own son.

Brax's POV

"Ok...ok.. Heath... mate...ok" Brax took a deep breath as he walked next to crib and looked down at Rocco who face was bright red and crying echo through the room.  
" Ssssshhh...mate...it ok come here". I said as one hand went under his head and the other went at the bottom of his spin as I lifted him in to my arms and rocked him gently,his crying stopped as I looked up at Heath who was staring at the floor with tears streaming down his face.I walked slowly over to him.

"Heath... Mate I know this is hard but look at Rocco...look at your son...he's just lost a mum...an amazing one...that he'll never get to know...Heath he needs his dad more then ever...". Brax said calmly. As Heath wiped the tears his face and took a deep breath.

Heath's POV  
As much and it hurt to hear those words...Brax was right...Rocco needs me...  
I took a deep breath and stepped forward to brax as Rocco started to cry again... I looked at Brax as I nodded slowly and put my arms out as Brax gently placed Rocco in my arms who settled down straight away as he gripped on to my finger... And looked up and me with his big blue eyes.

Back at the Braxton house...

Natalie's POV

An hour ago I brought Darcy some food in and tried to talk to her but she didn't say anything...I guess its just when she'll open up and let some of us in..I wasn't to know and understand why she didn't want to see Rocco or talk to Heath.

Darcy's POV

I don't no how long I've been here...I didn't care... Just had her hoody on me and there was a photo of her on Lola's bedside table ... My mum was like a mum to Lola, Lola was my big sister.. And now its gone every things gone..this pain people say it never goes away you just learn to live with it ...what does that even mean.

Back at the hospital Casey and Lola had just arrived as they got to the room they saw and heard Brax and Heath talking about Tegan as Heath had Rocco sleeping peacefully in his arms...

Brax's POV

The was a light knock on the door and in walked Casey and Lola... Both looking tired,Casey nodded at me and Heath... I looked at Lola who was just standing there...I hadn't forgot what she told me or what Danny had done...it still made my blood boil.  
"Heath..why don't we go and get some fresh air..." Heath nodded and walked over to Lola.

Heath's POV

I nodded at Brax and walked over to Lola I kissed the top of her head.. Stepped back...looked down at Rocco... Looked up at her...she look confused...scared...I gave Rocco to her...

Lola's POV

What was Heath doing "Heath what are you doing I can't..." Heath just smiled and followed Brax out of the room I looked down at Rocco he look just like Tegan...

"Hey little man...He's beautiful isn't he" casey whispered in lola ear.  
"Yeah he is...". Lola said as she smiled down at him.  
"Your gonna be a great mum...". Casey said as he looked in to lola glittering hazel eyes but not realizing Brax had just walked back in followed by Heath,who had just heard.  
" Nooo...way...your kidding me...You knocked her up...jeez..Brax did..you know.." Heath said as he walked in and Brax nodded as everyone waited for Heath's reaction...

They all broke out in a smile as Heath walked over to Lola and kissed the top of her head and said congratulations to Casey...

"Here go back to daddy.." Lola said as he went to pass him back to Heath but Heath stopped here.  
"Na...you keep him for a while longer your really good with him... Plus you need the practice.." Heath said as he winked at Lola and then slapped Casey's back as Brax just let out a little laugh...all there head turn towards Sid as he walked in to room.

"Hey guys...I just came to tell you that if your ready... Rocco can be discharged...". Sid said as everyone's attention turned to Heath..  
"Em...I..". Heath said in shock he always thought Tegan would be here.  
"Heath its ok mate,you have us,we'll help you...". Brax said as Heath nodded and Sid left to get the paper work..

Brax's POV  
Anyone could see Heath was struggling with how fast this was all moving.  
"Right well while Heath's filling the paper work out.. Casey can you phone Natalie and let here know.." Casey nodded. "Lola are you ok with Rocco... to get him ready..." Lola nodded as Rocco was still asleep in here arms. "And I'll go and get car seat put in Heath's car...". Everyone went there own ways and did what they needed to do.

Back at the house...

Natalie's POV

I just got on the phone to Casey who told me that Rocco was coming home... So I went to tell darcy...  
I walked into Casey and Lola's room where she was lying on the bed.. But she wasn't there so I tried mine and Brax's room and she wasn't there... So then I went in to Heath and Tegan's room and she was sitting at the end of the bed staring at Rocco's cot.

"Darc...I just got of the phone to Casey they be back any minute,Rocco's coming home...Darc..". Natalie said,Darcy was sitting there in her mum's hoody,she had the hood up,with tears running down here face...  
"Darcy please talk to me ..." Natalie pleaded with Darcy...  
"Nothing we say or I say.. telling you how I feel.. You telling me it will be ok... Nothing is going to change the fact that my mum is dead and why,because..." Before darcy could finish Brax shouted through that they were back.  
Natalie walked out,into the living room,Casey and Lola sitting on the sofa, Brax was bringing the bags in, and Heath came in with Rocco in the car seat,he placed it on the table in front of Lola and Casey as he made his way to the dining room table.

"How's Darcy.." Heath asked but as he did she walked in...

Darcy looked at everyone's faces and walked over to Rocco..who was just starting to wake up...she smiled as he looked up at her but tears soon ran down her face... "Darc...I want to talk to...you..". Heath started looking at his broken daughter.  
Darcy shock her head "STOP...don't you dare...talk to me..." Everyone was shocked at Darcy's out burst. Lola stood up and walked over to her when Darcy hands started to shake...  
"Darc do you want to go for walk and just talk". Lola said as she rubbed Darcy's arm.  
"Darc...I know...". Heath started but yet again Darcy stopped him as her blood boiled.  
"WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO YOU.. DON'T GIVE ME YOU CARING DAD SPEECH..I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT...". Darcy shouted as it upset Rocco. Lola picked him up and walked over to Natalie.  
"Darc what going on...we don't understand..."Brax started to say..  
Darcy turned around to face everyone.  
"What do u mean you don't understand...OK DAD look at you son... My brother.. Take a good look at him... And then look at this..." Darcy said angrily as she pulled out a pic of tegan from her pocket. Heath had tears in his eyes.  
"LOOK AT MY MUM..OH I'M SORRY.. LOOK BACK AT YOUR SON THEN LOOK TO MY MUM YOU KNOW THE ONE THAT ROCCO WILL NEVER KNOW...NEVER HEAR HER VOICE..SMELL HER PERFUME...GET TO BE IN HER ARMS...AND THAT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU...I HATE YOU...YOU KILLED MY MOTHER...AN AMAZING BEAUTIFUL PERSON...YOU DID THAT...YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME...". Darcy screamed...

Sorry for the ending hope you like leave a review and let us know what you think.

Bobbi and Mary xoxoxoxox


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys this chapter is going away from the tegan/heath/darcy story and mainly gonna to be brax and natalie for Laura1992x 3 it will be short but the next one will be longer and go back to the man storyline right now...xx

Natalie's POV

Casey and Lola had gone for a walk, Brax and me were sitting at the table... While Heath was phoning everyone he could think of to find Darcy who ran out of the house with tears streaming down her face...we were all in shock by Darcy's out burst...Heath looked destroyed...by her words...Brax was still blaming himself for the car crash...we got told that in the next 48 hours they would come up with a report on the car crash...I still didn't know what to say about the conversation I had with Danny before I got that call from Brax...

"Darcy's at her grans...". Heath said sadly as he walked over to the sink and threw his phone down.  
"Heath...when does Rocco next need a bottle...". Brax asked as Natalie went over to check how much formula there was.  
"Em...soon...I think..I don't no..."Heath said as he inhaled looking away from Natalie and Brax. "Heath mate it's ok we'll help you..." Brax said as he looked and Natalie who nodded.  
"Em...ok well Rocco's gonna need some more." Natalie said as Heath shook his head.  
"H-how...that was from the hospital it was half full...how has he drank all that in a few hours..."Heath said in shock.  
"Heath..he's a growing baby..". Natalie started but brax stepped in.  
"And he's a Braxton...". Brax said with a cheeky smile on his face as he winked at Natalie...Heath smiled at the comment.  
"Anyway as I was saying...why don't you go and pick up so more milk and nappies..."Yet again Natalie was interrupted by Brax.  
Yeah and some beer and pizza" Brax said innocently as Heath let out a laugh, Natalie hit Brax's arm.  
"Ok...I'll be back soon". Heath said as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.  
"Will you two be ok with Rocco..."Heath asked Brax and Natalie.  
"Yeah mate we'll be fine...come on go already I'm hungry". Brax said with another cheeky smile as Heath laughed as he made his way out the door.

Brax turned back to Natalie.

Natalie's POV:

"So I wanted to talk to you about Danny..."I started to say but Brax just shut me down. knowing that the report could come back any time I wanted Brax to hear it from me first, so I could maybe calm him down a little bit.

Brax's POV:

"Nat...can we not...do this now...please...I just want to spend some time with you and say thank you for being so amazing with me, Lola, Heath, and Darcy for being here I know you were close friends with Tegan... Thank you".

"Its ok...you can thank me later.."Natalie said as she moved in for a kiss.  
"Why can't I thank you now...". Brax said as they continued to kiss.  
"Because..."Natalie said as brax gave her another kiss.  
"I didn't think so..."brax said pleased with himself.  
They were both stopped when Rocco cries as Natalie let out a laugh...

"Ooh Rocco mate what you doing to me"Brax said as Natalie continued to laugh.

Natalie's POV

Brax made his way into Heath's room to get Rocco..  
I made the last bottle Rocco was gonna get till Heath came back with the milk. I turned around to see Brax walking out with Rocco in his arms, his big blue eyes looked right at me..  
"Hello beautiful..you're gonna be such a heart breaker". Natalie said as she took Rocco from Brax's arms in to hers.  
"Right...Mr...time to feed you..you hungry...stupid question of course you are your a Braxton..". Natalie said as she winked and smiled at Brax who was let out a little laugh as he handed her Rocco bottle.

Brax's POV

She was amazing the women I love..just sitting there giving Rocco his bottle...this is what I wanted...she is meant to be a mum...a mum to our child...

Let us know what you think hope you like the Bratalie stuff.

Bobbi and Mary xoxoxoxox


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks you for all the reviews, follows and favs please continue here chapter 10...

Brax's POV:

It was 2am in the morning I heard Rocco crying 20 minutes ago...he wouldn't settle ever since we got back from the hospital.  
I was lying there watching Natalie sleep peacefully...I never thought I would be in this position again...after charlie..but just because I moved on doesn't mean that I'll forget about her...I loved her and we had some amazing times but you can't be stuck in the past forever.  
I looked down at the tattoo on my hand... And then back to Natalie,I took a deep breath and left the room... I walked down the hallway to Heath's empty room,I signed... I turned my head to Casey and Lola's room as the door was open to only Casey lying in bed with his mouth open...where was Lola...I walked into the open living/dinning/kitchen room to find Heath sound asleep on the sofa and Lola holding the dummy in Rocco's mouth as he started to fall asleep..finally..by the look of Heath and Lola.  
I walked towards the sink to get some water...I watched as Lola just stood against the wall in a daze...I didn't want to bring up what Dean used to do...it made me feel sick now it all made sense...but the one thing I really wanted to know...Is how Danny played his part...and did nothing...she was a child...a good child...how low...how sick can you go...I put my glass of water down and walked over to Lola who was still staring into space. I looked down at Rocco who had finally fallen asleep as I tapped Lola's arm softly, she jumped..  
"Whoa... Easy...Lola..calm down..." Brax said as he rubbed her back softly.  
"Em...sorry.."Lola said as she looked down at Rocco who was thankfully still asleep.  
"Its OK...don't worry about it..em so how come your here with the little man..." Brax said as he smiled down at him.  
"Em he was crying for hours I couldn't sleep so I got up..and em Heath was doing his head in...so I told Heath I would change him but when I got back Heath was asleep and Rocco was getting cranky,so here we are and he's finally asleep.." Lola finished as she looked away from Brax.  
"Oh right... So the little mans playing up... Do you want me to take him so you can get some sleep..". Brax said trying to work out why Lola was being so off with him.  
"No its OK...he's just missing his mum I guess...I don't know...". Lola started. As she looked down at Rocco.  
"You have your trials in less then 2 weeks...and the baby to look after..." Brax said as he always knew the way Lola deals with things is by hiding it pretending it was going to go away on it's own.  
"Brax...I'm fine Casey and I are on top of are studies and the baby's fine..stop worrying..." Lola started. Just as she was carrying on,Heath started to wake.  
"W-what..how long..was I...asleep". Heath said slowly as he sat up looking up at Lola who was holding a finally sleeping Rocco.  
"About 20 minutes." Lola said as Brax passed her Rocco's blanket and he placed it over him still sound asleep in Lola's arms.  
"Here I'll take him..." Heath said as he stood up and made his way over to Lola.  
"Na..I don't think so you can go straight to bed and get some more sleep...I'll take him for the rest of..the 5 hours left of the night...Don't even think about arguing with me,go to bed now..."Lola said as Brax shook his head and looked at the floor.  
"...jeez,fine boss...but if he gets to much come and get me,do you hear me,Lola,I mean it...you need sleep too.." Heath's said as Lola gave him a death stare he held his hands up, kissed Rocco's head and kissed Lola's cheek and made way to his and Tegan's room.

Brax's POV

After Heath left I watched Lola walk over to the Moses basket that Tegan bought for him and placed him down gently before walking over to the table and opening her text book...Na this couldn't go on...

"Na Lo... It's 2:30 in the morning,you're not studying you should be sleeping while Rocco's asleep..." Brax said to Lola as he closed the book and sat next to her. She sighed and looked away.

"Ok Lola what's going on the truth". Brax said. Lola didn't saying anything.  
"Lola...is it still Dean,is that why you can't sleep..because you know he can't hurt you anymore...not while I'm around" As brax said this a tear formed in Lola's eyes.  
"Tegan,she was the only one who knew what happened...she always knew what to do to keep me calm...to stop it all coming back in my head...and now she's gone and...everything changing...". Lola said as she looked at Brax.  
"Lola...what happened wasn't your fault...listen...Danny...I know what part he played or didn't play...but..I...". Brax started but was stopped by Lola.  
"He still talks to them you know...Danny's the only one who knows whatever Dean was telling him...about what went on..." Lola said to brax who clutch his teeth.  
"Ok so Tegan knew...Lola does Heath know... I can't get what heath said when Danny came here a few days ago..'Are you proud of yourself that's what you do to her'.."Brax said as Lola played with her dads ring that was always one her finger with 'L and J' engraved inside it standing for her dads name 'Jamie'.  
"I..don't know Tegan said she didn't tell anyone...but she said that Heath was asking questions about the scar...so maybe she had to tell him something..." Lola said as she walked over to check on Rocco not realizing Brax stood up and walked behind her he had no idea about a scar.  
"What scar...Lola" Brax said watching as Lola realized what she said.  
"What,scar? Oh..nothing..."Lola said trying to get passed Brax but he wouldn't move.  
"Na don't give me that I'm gonna ask you one more time... What scar Lola." Brax said sternly as Lola looked up at him with fear in her eyes nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see...

sorry about the ending but if we get 5 more reviews will update again... So LEAVE a REVIEW on what you think/or what you want to happen remember 5 more if u want to see what happens next.;)  
GO...

Bobbi and Mary xoxoxoxoxoxox


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all the reviews we have added a scene about charlie that was requested hope u enjoy let us no keep the reviews coming...here chapter 11 as promised...

Chapter 11

Lola turned around to face Brax... She took a deep breath...lifted her top up slowly, revealing her flat belly...but lola stopped at turned around to she was now standing sideways...where just before her bra revealed 1 scare...

Brax's POV:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing...I didn't want to believe it was real...I stood there in shock..I moved my arm slowing up and softly ran my fingers over the scares...

Lola's POV:

I felt brax shaking had softly ran over the scares...I knew that there was no way to get out of this I had to tell him...

"WHAT THE HELL...".

Brax and Lola were both shocked to see Casey standing there eyes glued on Lola's scare...

"Cas..." Lola started as Brax took a stepped away from Lola and looked to the floor as Lola pulled down her top and turned towards Casey.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT...WHAT'S GOING ON..." Casey shouted with confusion and shock running through his face.  
"Casey keep you voice down Rocco's asleep". Lola spat back knowing that this was gonna turn in to a full blown fight.  
"OOH I'M SORRY I DIDN'T EXPECT TO WALK IN AND FIND MY GIRLFRIEND...SUPPOSED TO BE THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD WITH HER TOP HALF UP...WITH MY BROTHER FINGERS RUNNING ACROSS THE SIDE OF YOU,UNDER YOUR TIT..." Casey shouted.  
"Casey it's not what you think just stop shouting before you wake up Rocco and let me explain...it's not what it looks like". Lola said trying to keep calm for Rocco's sake.  
"Cas..mate...it's not what it looks like...you need to stop and Lola will explain...". Brax said calmly as he watch Rocco begin to stir,Lola sighed as she gave Casey a dirty look.  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE...WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CASEY SERIOUSLY.." Lola spat angrily raising her voice at Casey who just seemed to lose his temper more.  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME...wow Lola wow..you're not even gonna deny what I just saw..."Casey said but was soon stopped by a screaming Rocco and a angry Lola.  
"I HAVE NOTHING TO DENY...BUT YOU WON'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO TELL...now shut up so I can get Rocco back to sleep again and then we'll talk". Lola said as Rocco continued to cry.  
"ME I'M NOT THE ONE OPENING MY LEGS TO MY BROTHER.." Casey shouted.  
Brax and Lola just stood in silence they couldn't believe what Casey had just said.  
"Brax can take Rocco in to heath please..."Lola said as she gritted her teeth , kissed the top of Rocco and handed him to Brax who nodded.

Brax's POV:

I took Rocco off Lola and walked straight Past Casey,I couldn't believe my youngest brother,how could he talk to a woman like that, the woman who's carrying his child...as soon as I was out of sight I heard Lola and Casey shouting at each other.  
I knocked lightly on Heath's door, he groaned as walked in with Rocco still whimpering away.

Heath's POV

I heard all the shouting outside,I don't know what it was about,I was just hoping Rocco stayed asleep, but I was wrong as minutes later Brax knocked on the door with Rocco in his arms.

"Come here buddy what's all the noise about...huh..." Heath said as he sat up and Brax handed Rocco to him, Heath gently rocked him back and forth as Brax sat on the chair opposite the bed.  
"How long are they going to be at this for". Heath said as he looked up at Brax who shock his head as Heath gently laid Rocco in the cot, as the front door slammed shut and then the bedroom door slammed shut.  
"Jeez what was that about". Heath said as he put the blanket over Rocco who was finally asleep.

"Brax can I ask you something..." Heath asked waiting for Brax's response.  
"Yeah mate go for it..." Brax replied as he look to Heath.  
"When Charlie died...em...I know you don't like talking about it but how did u...I mean what do...how do u...". Heath didn't know how to say it.  
"Look...Heath...mate what happened to Tegan and what happened to Charlie I would never wish on any one not even Jake or Hammer...I didn't deal with it...I use to drink ...cage fight...shut everyone out...I blamed myself and I still do and I think apart of me will always blame myself there are so many things I could have done differently...but I didn't and now she's gone...but it's different with you and Tegan she gave you a son who needs you...I know for a fact that if it wasn't for that beautiful boy over there...I would have done something stupid by now looking for someone to blame... But u can't blame yourself like I did...what happened...we can't change or get them both back and this pain that you feel like someone ripping your heart out...that pain,it never goes away you learn to deal with it...but that pain I still have it everyday when I wake up without Charlie by my side and for minute when I wake up I forget that she's gone and then it hits me..." Before Brax could finish Heath stepped in.  
"And it comes crashing back in..." Heath said as he took a deep breath and looked up at Brax who looked down at his tattoo and nodded.  
"Listen you need to get some sleep before Rocco wakes you up...night mate...". Brax said as he left the room clearing the tears from his eyes.  
"Yeah thanks...night..." Heath said as the door shut and he turned Rocco with tears streaming down his face not knowing how he was meant to deal with this knowing that Darcy blames him...Rocco probably blames him to

Back in Brax and Natalie's room

My phone went of it was a message

From Lola:  
'Hey Brax just letting you know I'm staying at Irene's tonight I'll see you tomorrow  
Thanks for your help, love you Lo xxx  
I sighed as I finished texting her back saying ok I put the phone down on the bed side table and got into bed next to Natalie..

"I heard Casey and Lola arguing, Rocco crying, the doors slamming, you and Heath talking...you really miss Charlie don't you..." Natalie said softly as Brax just stared in front of him.  
"Yeah sorry about all the noise...yeah I was just trying to help him..." Brax said trying to avoid Natalie's last question.  
"I think you did,you're amazing you know that.." Natalie said as she laid her head down on Brax's chest.  
"Yeah hope so...I love you.." Brax said as he kissed the top of her head and they drifted to sleep.

Back in Heath's room

Heath's POV

"Hey little man,look at you sleeping, dreaming...so much like your mum she was beautiful..amazing kid funny sexy but we won't be having that sex talk for years yet...you hear me mister.. She would have loved you,she does love you,She's an angel looking down on you... I loved her.. She was one in a million mate I don't know what we're going do without her...I miss her so much and I know you do and thats why you're crying so much you just want to be in her arms...and now she gone...".

Heath was shocked to feel and hear the woman he loves voice...

"I'm always here for you, Darcy and this little man Heath,you must have done something right because he is gorgeous and I love you Heath...I'm always here.."

Hope you like the twist at the end let us know what you think leave a review...

Bobbi and Mary xoxoxoxoxox


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews...keep them up the more we get the quicker the chapters will be up so leave a review...anyway here's the next one..xx

Chapter 12

Heath's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing the women I love was by my side...  
"Tegs..what..how...I thought your Dea..." I said with hope that maybe it was a nightmare.  
"Heath stop I am...but listen to me ok..I've always been here...from the minute I left my body...but you haven't been seen me till now because ...Brax was talking to you about me and ways to deal with it and this is your way..." Tegan said she laid her head down on my chest.  
"So only I can see you...but everybody wants to see you they love you what about Darcy...Lola...Rocco.." I said to her trying to get my head around this.  
"Heath their dealing with it in their own way... Now get some sleep we'll talk tomorrow..."Tegan whispered in my ear.  
"You'll still be here because if this is some sort of dream I don't want it to end..." I said hoping she wasn't going anywhere.  
"I'll always be here...one way or another...but there will be a time..." Before Tegan could finished I stopped her and pulled her closer,I didn't ever want to let go of her.  
"Please don't say it...I don't want to think about it.."I said as I kept a close grip on her,kissing the top of her head.  
"Ok baby..get some sleep...I love you.." Tegan said softly as Heath drifted to sleep.

The next morning

Casey had been for his morning surf without Brax and was now in the shower, Natalie had to go into work at the school early, Casey and Lola were still on study leave for 2 more weeks till the trials started, Heath was still asleep and so was Rocco, Brax was sitting at the table going over the books for the restaurant, when Lola came in...

Brax's POV

The restaurant wouldn't be open till after Tegan's funeral, still waiting on the report to come back from the car crash,really hoping it was nothing that I had done,if it was I would never forgive myself... my thoughts were interrupted when Lola walked in...

"Hey". Brax said as he put down his pen.  
"Hey Brax". Lola said as she sat down at the table.  
"Listen..em...I'm sorry about last night..". Lola started but was soon stopped by Brax..  
"Lola stop don't worry about it I probably would have thought the same if I was Casey...but that doesn't give him the right to say the things he did...but you really need to tell him the truth...Lo...". Brax sighed as he saw Lola becoming nervous.  
"Brax you don't understand... When I tell Casey this...everything will change..he'll hate me for not telling him in the first place and then Danny...do u really think Casey's gonna keep playing double agent with him...Brax I need more time...everything changing as it is..."Lola said as she looked down at the table.  
"Lola... Casey needs to know...Lola the scar em why did you do it..." Brax said calmly,he could tell Lola didn't want to talk about it.  
"Em I thought it was my fault...dad...Dean...mum...Danny...Hurting you, Heath, Cheryl, Casey, I thought that if I did something to myself to feel pain then maybe...I don't know what I was thinking I just went to the bathroom snapped the head of the razor...I didn't want anyone to ask questions and see it so I lifted my top up...turned to the side and I just remember feeling the skin rip and split followed by it stinging and the warm blood running down my side...I felt dizzy but I didn't want to stop it so I carried on... I slid down and sat on the floor...it was blurred...I was dizzy the tears made it hard to see... Then Tegan came thought the door and pulled the razor out of my hand...she cleaned me up...I wasn't answering my phone and she was getting worried so she came around...". Lola finished as she wiped the tears from her eyes Brax sighed.

" Jeez Lo..I'm sorry...I should have picked up on something not being right but I'm here for you now...you're strong and amazing,Tegan was always so proud of you..."Before Brax could finished Casey walk in to the room...

"Cas". Brax said as he turned around to face him.  
"Em..Brax, Lola I'm sorry about last night I was out of line I said horrible thing to you and I'll never forgive myself I'm sorry...". Casey said honestly as Brax nodded.  
"Its ok mate...try listening first in the future...". Brax said as Lola stood up.  
"Thank you Casey..I'm sorry I should have told you ages ago... We need to talk,there's something I need to tell you.." Lola said as she looked to brax who gave her a small smile and then to Casey who nodded as Lola took Casey's hand and lead him out of the door... Before they left Casey stopped...  
"Oooh yeah Brax a letter came from the police...it's on the table..."Casey said as he made his way out of the door.

Brax's POV

I stopped what I was doing and picked up that letter I took a deep breath as I pulled the letter out of the envelop... My eyes couldn't believe what they had just seen...

Sorry about the ending guys but leave 5 reviews or more and we will update again...so if you want to know what happens next ...review!

P.S. The next chapter is HUGE for...EVERYONE!

Bobbi and Mary xoxoxoxoxoxox


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys me and Mary here we just want to clear something up. Its my Birthday today so I wanted to get a quick chapter up but clearly we shouldn't have so...  
We only ask for reviews to see how our readers are finding it, and what they want to see happen if you don't like it then that's not our problem that's how we've chosen to do it.  
We both are busy and try to do the best we can with the length of the chapters and when we update.  
We both have exams coming up so we'll try and update when we can short or long we'll try are best but if u don't have a fic going then don't make the people who have regret it we do it because we love home and away and wanted to put are ideas out there...  
So the chapter will be up when its up and will contain what we think it should.  
We love u readers and loves ur surport, just clearying it up for some.

Leave a reviews if u have something to say.

Love From Bobbi and Mary xoxoxoxox


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the review guys, if we don't get another chapter up by Christmas or new year, Merry Christmas and have a happy new year and we hope that you have an amazing time,love you lots, here's that next one hope you enjoy it and let us know what you think...**

Chapter 14

Brax's POV

I didn't know what to say or how to react, I thought it was my fault, it would have been an accident, I would never do it on purpose but here it was in black and white telling me that the brake line was cut...

Heath's POV

Rocco slept longer today...maybe it was because his mum was with us...I woke up and she wasn't here...my thoughts were interrupted by Rocco's cries... "Hey little man are you hungry...yeah I thought...baby...shhh come on...".  
I picked Rocco up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen...I got one of Rocco's bottle out of the fridge and heated it up I turned around toB rax staring at this piece of paper...

"Mate...". Heath said as he tested the bottle on his wrist.  
"Erm yeah mate...". Brax said quickly as he put the piece of paper in his pocket and turned to face Heath.

"Erm...I'm gonna take a shower take Rocco to meet his gran and stay there for a few days ...see if Darc will talk to me...meet Rocco...and go over the funeral plans..." Heath said as he looked down at Rocco who was gulping the bottle of milk.  
"Ok mate well just call if you need any thing..." Brax said as he tried to focus on what Heath was saying to him. Heath and Brax exchanged a small smile and a nod as Heath went to his room to get Rocco's stuff ready.

Later that night at the beach...

Casey's POV

It's like everything stopped or slowed down it was all blurred, I felt sick...angry...hurt...confused. It's like I just switched off...think back to the time Lola finally tells me about it all making sense...Lola had tears strewing down her face... She looked scared I don't know what I'm meant to do with what's she telling me,Dean's not here either is her mum...everything stopped dead I felt like my ears are going to explode, blown away not knowing if I heard right...I looked straight up to Lola ... "Danny"...

Natalie's POV

All the teachers had to go in today, to go over rules of the exams that start tomorrow...after me, Gina, Bianca and some of the others went to angelos for some food...on my way to Brax's house and it was quite late...I saw Casey and Lola, what looked like they were fighting,Casey looked angry and Lola had tears streaming down her face, I sighed as I made my way toward the house. I walked up the path to see Heath driving away in his car with Rocco in the back.I walked through the door to see Brax deep in his thoughts with a piece of paper on the table.

"Hey..." Natalie said softly as she kissed Brax's head. She picked up the paper as she did Brax put his head in his hands in distress.  
"Brax I need to talk to you I know who..." Before Natalie could finish Brax shot up from his chair.  
"YOU KNOW WHO CUT THE BRAKES ON MY CAR AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING". Brax shouted at Natalie.  
"Brax listen to me after the phone call with Darcy and was here on my own, Danny came around smiley and being creepy...I was scared Brax...I'm not saying it was him but he kept going on about he's hear for us if we need anything that true loyal family have to stick together...he made it out like something bad was going to happen to you Brax and then when he left you called me about the crash...and Roo said he's gone away for a few days..." Natalie didn't know how much of that registered with Brax as he turned around and punched the wall.  
"Brax listen to me ok I'm saying it was him...the reports not saying it was him... So until we know for sure..." Natalie said calmly hoping Brax didn't hate her.  
"That's what you were trying to tell me at the hospital wasn't it and I didn't want to listen..." Brax said slowly as Natalie just nodded and looked at the floor.  
"Brax what's gonna happen now..." Natalie said as Brax sighed and pulled her into his chest, she laid her head on Brax's chest as he kissed the top of her head.  
"I don't know,just get Tegan's funeral over with, give her the send off she deserves she shouldn't even be gone...ay...and when that's over I'll deal with Danny..." Brax said as he looked Natalie in the eye...  
"I have to go Brax...exams start tomorrow, make sure Lola and Casey get a good night sleep for tomorrow". Natalie said as she gave Brax a quick kiss.  
"Yeah I will, wish u could stay..." Brax said as he held on to her hand as she tried to pull away, he gave a cheeky smile, Natalie let out a small laugh and shook her head, Brax let go and Natalie walked towards the door.  
"Nat...". Brax said as she turned around.  
"I love you". Brax said.  
"I love you too". Natalie said as turned around and closed the door.

Brax was getting ready to go in to Angelo's to close up and help clean up and give Liam an early night when Casey came bursting through the door...

"YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU, EVERYTHING THAT THEY DID... YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP...DANNY...WHAT HE'S STILL WALKING...IF THIS WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND AND IT WAS NATALIE...ALL THREE OF THEM WOULD BE 6ft UNDER HOW COULD YOU..." Casey screamed at Brax who was stood there in shock confused.  
"CASEY STOP..." Lola shouted as she pushed between Casey and Brax.  
"I told you every thing on the beach didn't I". Lola said calmly.  
"Yeah but..." Casey started but Lola stopped him before he could finish.  
"No Casey listen...when I told you... Did I mention Brax...". Lola said as she look to Brax's confused face then back to Casey anger written across his face.  
"No..." Casey said quietly.  
"No Casey because he didn't know back then no one did apart from Tegan and she only found out when I did my scar, Brax was just as angry as you but its not his fault Casey, he's beating himself up for it just like you are but you have to let it go Casey please we have are exams tomorrow and the baby to think about please... I can't stand you fighting because of me I wish it was different that I wasn't disgusting and I didn't feel so scared when I see Danny...I wish these nightmares would go...I don't want to keep seeing it over and over again...I don't want it to effect the baby...I don't want to be like my mum...I don't...but if I am what are we gonna do Casey... I'm so sorry for coming to your life...Cas..just say the word and I'll go and the baby can be with you it would be better of for everyone..." Lola said breaking down tears streaming down her face watching as Casey's anger washed from his face he put his arms out and pulled Lola into his chest and held her tight.  
"Ssssshhhh...Lo...I'm sorry...I love you so much...we'll be ok I promise...Brax I'm sorry.." Casey said as he kissed the top of Lola's head.  
"Nah its alright mate...but you have to understand if I knew I would done something I swear and I'm still going to..." Brax said but didn't get to finish as lola turned around and gave him a confused death stare...  
"I told you...all of you...WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE THE PAST WHERE IT IS..." Lola shouted as she stormed of to her and Casey's room and slammed the bedroom door.  
Brax sighed and shook his head as Casey looked straight through him.  
"What did you mean just then...you weren't talking about..." Casey said but Brax cut in.  
"Leave it Casey..."Brax said.  
"No..no way Brax...stop! I need to know what's going on good or bad.." Casey said pleading with his older brother.  
"The day of the car crash... Tegan died because...someone cut the brakes on my car...and Danny came around just after we left and told Natalie that he would look after you all if anything happened to me..." Brax said slowly as he saw the change in Casey's face.  
"You're telling me that Danny meant for you...his OWN son to be in the car..." Casey said and took a deep breath as Brax nodded and looked down at the floor.  
"..and that's why he's gone away for a few days because the wrong person was in the car..." Casey said as he raised his voice a little.  
"We think so but we don't know for sure till he gets back...just keep it to yourself don't tell Heath or Darcy and don't tell Lola either...not for now...you two have your first HSC exam tomorrow,concentrate on that...". Brax said as he put his hand on Casey's shoulder reassuring and calming him at the same time.  
"Now you and Lola hit the books...I'm gonna close up and give Liam an early night". Brax said as he patted Casey's back and grabbed his keys and made his way to Angelos.  
Casey took a deep breath in and placed his hands on the back of his head trying to come to terms the events he's been told over the last few hours...He knew one thing for sure... Danny has to pay...

**Sorry for the ending we weren't sure were to end it,hope it was ok let us know what u think in a review.**  
**Not sure if they'll be another update but the end of the year so have and amazing Christmas and happy new year to all are readers.**

**Bobbi and Mary xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

So this is all thanks to beebee43 for leaving reviews on each chapter, sound u all like so here the next one.

4 Months later...

Brax's POV.

Last night was amazing...  
Last night I asked Natalie to marry me and she said yes. I felt like the happiest man alive I still do, we gonna tell everyone today... Everything seemed to have calmed down now that Danny's gone...he's lucky the cops turned up when they did I couldn't hold Heath back much longer and then Casey kicked off and had to hold both of them but he's in prison now where he belongs.

Natalie's POV

I was in shock couldn't believe that Brax asked me to marry him last..the ring on my finger so beautiful...I've never loved some one so much.  
Over the past 4 months felt like are lives are running smoothly Brax and I are getting to out on dates and just spend time together I can't wait to see what the future gonna hold for us.

Casey's POV

Life was good right now...Lola and I done all are trial exams passed them and are now enjoying our time till we have to sit are final year are final HSC exams next year...Lola looks more and more beautiful every day,she's now 6 month pregnant, not long to go...we're so excited after Danny got arrested and after Tegan's funeral, Lola and I went away together for a few days the stress was affecting her...she explained everything to me, everything to do with Dean and her mum...we both made promises to each other...I love her so much, and I swear I'll never let anyone hurt her ever again.

Lola's POV

I woke up staring into space just thinking about these past 4 months...and how everything felt right...my nightmares...they had gone...it took a while but it all settled down...Casey and I went away for a few days and it helped make our relationship stronger...we're closer than ever now, we've done are trials and both passed...our summer is based on the baby as it will be here on 3 months. We visit Tegan's grave every Sunday morning and I still speak to Darcy a lot.

Heath's POV

These 4 months haven't been great... a few weeks after Tegan's funeral I had to say goodbye to her in my head or her ghost what ever you call it...I miss her wish she was here...after the truth had come out about Danny cutting the breaks on Brax's car...Tegan said it was time to let here go and I did it hasn't been the same since, we go to here grave every Sunday, all of us, but it's not the same as to having her here next to me...Rocco has been playing up ever since she's been gone... they say baby sense things...also Rocco is starting to teeth which doesn't help. A few days after Tegan's funeral Darcy told me she was moving to London with her gran and there was nothing I could do...she blamed me for her mums death and it feels like she hates me to this day.  
It's so unfair... I lost the love of my life and now I'm losing my daughter too.

Darcy's POV

A few days after my mums funeral I moved to London with my gran...I didn't even think it through I just...I don't understand, before the crash everything was perfect...my mum and dad were coming to pick me up to go and see a movie..and a few weeks after I was gonna have a baby brother...and the last conversation I had with my mum was on the phone before the car crash the last thing that we said to each other was I love you...I guess that's something to hold on to...I blame dad...I still I can't help it...he said he loved her...he would never let anything hurt her...that he would protect her...I know that Danny...my own grandfather...was the one who cut the brakes and I hate him for it...when I got told it was him I just flipped and started smashing everything around me...I had tears running down my face, I had cut my hand...I looked up at my gran..she looked scared and hurt...she held her arms out and I broke down. Danny was behind bars for years...but Danny wasn't the only one who made a choice that day by cutting the brakes...dad made a choice to give his car to Sam and to ask uncle Brax to borrow his... But dad knew how much they hated each other and that Danny would do something stupid to gain his power back and teach Brax a lesson and he choose to be so stupid and careless and it killed my mum...

Read and Review

Let us know what you think, got big stuff planned for the next chapters.

Bobbi and Mary xoxoxoxoxxox


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank again for the review beebee43 is giving good feedback so keep the opinions coming love hearing what u think.**  
**So yesterday we updated and were going to again today hope u like it, its a big chapter for everyone...**

Brax's POV

It's nearly half seven and Heath, Casey and I were waiting on Lola and Natalie getting ready as Natalie and I are going to tell them we're getting married...mum is going to meet us at angelos... Irene and Bianca wanted to look after Rocco tonight give Heath a break...didn't want a big deal and we knew that Heath or someone would let it out and it would spread from there...

"Geez...what's taking then so long..." Heath moaned as he looked at his watch.  
"Haha...mate they're women they take ages..." Casey laughed as he looked at Brax who was laughing too.  
"I know, Tegan takes ages...erm...I mean used too whatever...". Heath said as he took a deep breath and walked over to the door...he couldn't believe he just talked about her like she was up there with Natalie and Lola getting ready...the moment Heath realized he felt a ache in his heart reminding him.  
Casey and Brax looked at each other worried and looked back to the front door we're Heath was staring at the floor...

Brax's POV

I was about to go and make sure Heath was ok...when Natalie came from the bedroom into the hallway...I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked wearing a short, tight, blue dress...her hair was straightened..she knew I love it when she does it, she looks even more beautiful if that's possible...her legs looked stunning and tanned...she didn't have her ring on we had talked about it that when we was going to say it..she would put the ring on...so know would suspect anything...she walked over to me and kissed me softly on the lips she then pulled away...

"Cas...Lola wanted you...she's in your room..." Before Natalie could finish Casey's colour went from his face...  
"W-what...w-what do you mean... what's wrong..why didn't you call for me...earlier..." Casey said raising his voice, anger and panic ran across his face and in his voice...  
"Casey... Stop...ok nothing's wrong she just needs...your help ok its nothing to worry about just go...and help her...". Natalie said sternly as she saw Casey sigh in relief, nodded and made his way to Lola.  
"We'll wait in the car Cas..." Brax shouted as him, Natalie and Heath made there way out the door and made there way to the car.

In Lola and Casey's Room...

Casey knocked on the door and opened it to see Lola standing in front of the mirror wearing a white, short flowery dress..her hair curled..her legs looked strong tanned and beautiful.. The dress flowed over her bump smoothly and reveled it perfectly. Casey was pulled out of his dazed by Lola's voice... as he admired how stunning she looked.

"Casey...erm...Ca -erm...haha I'm kinda embarrassed can...erm could you do up the zip at the back of my dress...please...". Lola said shyly as she looked down at the floor she felt her cheeks burn...and Casey laughed and walked forward to her.  
"I can see u laugh through the mirror Casey this isn't funny this is your fault..." Lola said giving Casey a death stare trying to get him to stop smiling as he put his hand around her bump and kissed her neck softly...  
"Haha...no.. Casey Braxton...help zip my dress up... me and baby are hungry and want to get to angelos.."  
Lola said as she removed his hands from her bump...and felt Casey pull the zip up...  
"Lo...breath in...". Casey said trying to get the zip to the top.  
"I am Casey...what so now you're calling me fat...how many times to I have to say this is your fault...I would be wearing a dress like Natalie right now if it wasn't for you she looks amazing...and me I look like a fat house with legs...". Lola said as Casey turned her around and pulled her close...  
"Lola stop...I was winding you up the zip went up easy...but before you hit me...you look stunning and amazing and this is my fault but I don't regret it...I love you and I love our baby and there is no way I would want you in any other dress this one is perfect..." Casey said as Lola kissed his lips softly...as Casey wrapped his arms around Lola's back as he felt her bump hit gently against his stomach...as they continued to kiss Casey suddenly pulled away as the baby started kicking...  
"Haha looks like our baby love's his dad... But not enough to get close to its mum...". Casey said as he laughed continuing to feel the baby kicked...  
"Wow does it hurt..." Casey asked and Lola let out a small laugh.  
"No...not really its just feels weird but a good weird...". Lola said as she looked in to Casey's eyes and kissed him again softly...  
"Ouch...". Lola gasped...as she grabbed her stomach and pulled away from Casey who looked scared confused and shocked...  
"What is it Lo...Lo talk to me baby are you ok...Lo...". Casey said worried as he looked at Lola who had a blank expression on her face...he stepped forward still waiting on Lola to say something...  
"Hahahaha...awww look at Casey getting worried... That was pay back for the zip thing and laughing...". Lola laughed as he breathed out heavily and shook his head...  
"What...so you're fine,the baby..fine...Lola that's not funny you had me really worried...". Casey said trying to sound serious but smiled in relief...  
"Haha..yes Casey two can play at your game...no me and the baby are fine it was just a big kick to tell you that me and bub are hungry now come on...". Lola said as she pulled Casey out of the door laughing and smiling.

At angelos...

Natalie's POV

We were all just finished eating the pizza,Brax and I just came in from the balcony to tell everyone...I couldn't wait, I was so excited I slipped the ring on my finger...as he took my hand and made are way to the table...

"Ok guys...can we have your attention please...there's a reason Natalie and I brought you all here and that was to say that Natalie and I are getting married...". Brax said as Lola and Cheryl screamed and congratulated us...Heath and Casey kissed Natalie on the cheek and shook Brax's hand.

Brax and Natalie were behind the bar, as Heath and Cheryl were out on the balcony and Lola and Casey were standing at the bar talking to Brax and Natalie...

Natalie's POV

It was amazing night...Lola and I were talking about wedding stuff and Casey and Brax were talking about strippers for the buck night... I hand my arms in Brax's arm... We were all laughing and joking...I was leaning over the bar slightly looking at a picture of a wedding dress Lola had up on her phone...but all of a sudden something changed as I felt Brax's whole body tense...

Brax's POV  
Casey and I we wer joking about as I saw Natalie lean over the bar to see the wedding dress Lola got on her phone to show her...Casey rolled his eyes as Lola hit him I laughed I looked down to my arm and saw Natalie hands on them as I looked up the everything stopped...

Casey's POV

Lola just hit me for rolling my eyes... I kissed her cheek and put my arm around her waist...I smiled as I looked up at Brax who had completely changed he had no colour in his face but his whole body looked angry as he was staring in shock straight in between me and Lola towards the door I didn't no whether to look or wait for Brax to give me a sign...but then I looked over to Natalie and saw her grip on Brax change to from gentle to strong like he couldn't go anywhere...I thought that it might be a sick joke that it was Danny standing behind us...so I decided to turn around, before I did I looked at Lola who was still looking at her phone and I turned around...I thought my heart had stopped the whole world seemed like it stood still...I was hoping this was a nightmare...I couldn't believe what I was seeing this had to be a sick joke...no way did I want Lola to turn around bit I didn't see how I could carry on normal as we stared at each other in the eyes...I felt Lola move...I had to do something...

Lola POV

I found another amazing wedding dress, I felt Casey's hand move from me a few seconds ago I felt like something was wrong...I felt a sick feeling in my stomach...but I didn't pay attention I looked up at Natalie who just stood there...staring past me...I looked at Brax who looked angry and his colour from his face was gone his jaw looked tight...he was looking towards the door...I looked at Casey from the corner of my eye and he was turned around and his face was saying all different things I knew something was badly wrong...the first thing that came to mind was maybe Danny was out...no one seemed to say anything so I went to turn around but I felt Casey's arm grip me tight trying to stop me from turning...I pulled his arm away and slowly turned around...I felt my legs...about to give in...my chest tightened...I couldn't breath...it felt like I had been punched in the gut...I thought I was going to be sick...the baby had been kicking all night until I I turned around it stopped suddenly...It felt like my heart had stopped...why was this happening...why was it real...I couldn't speak or move...my chest was getting tighter I don't think I can take any more... But the voice I heard every thing came crashing in... Everything came to the surface...my worst night mare came true...  
"G'day...Lola...".

**Sorry left on a cliff hanger hope u enjoyed it, its longer as we don't no when will next update so please review and let us know what u think.**

**Bobbi and Mary xoxoxoxoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews, here is a very big chapter in the story,hope you enjoy it, please review and let us know what u think, good or bad xx

Chapter 17

Natalie's POV:

I didn't really know what was going on, I knew that I could find out later but right now I was tightening my grip on Brax as he was now standing next to Lola with this look of his face, it was all different emotions but it was clear that he was angry, his body was telling me that. I looked over at Casey, he looked disgusted, I looked at Lola's pale face, there were tears streaming down here face, a blank...shocked...but most of all hurt scared look, I didn't know what was about to happen here but I didn't like the look of it someone was going to get hurt.

Brax's POV:

My blood was boiling...I wanted to hit him...smiling...looking proud...I looked across at Lola who looked like death...I looked at Casey...and realized that his blood would be boiling 10 times faster then mine...right now Natalie was holding my arm tightly...I knew what was about to happen... It wasn't going to be from me...I have to hold on to my anger, hate, sickness at the whole thing for now...I knew that Casey was going to go for him first and no one here will stop him...we will restrain him as best as we can,but that will be all.

"Well is anyone going to say hello...". Dean said with a little laugh.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE". Heath shouted at Dean as Heath and Cheryl came in from the balcony, Cheryl grabbed Heath as Dean smirked at him.  
" Well...it's been a while so...". Dean started but Brax stop him.  
"OI...DON'T YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE...EVER...GET OUT NOW..." Brax shouted as he stepped closer to Dean, who let out a laugh.  
"Now now Darryl...I don't know what little Lola told you but...she was a messed up child back then and still looks like she is now... Is that a baby bump...".  
"DON'T YOU EVEN TALK TO HER...DON'T EVEN LOOK AT HER...EVER! YOU'RE A SICK TWISTED..." Casey shouted but was cut off by Dean laughing.  
"HAHAHA...Casey look at you grown up I take it you did that...". Dean smirked as he pointed to Lola's small swollen belly she was shaking. Casey took a step forward but Brax and Heath quickly grabbed Casey as Natalie and Cheryl moved to Lola. "I'M WARNING YOU...". Casey shouted as his brothers tightened their grip.  
"ooo touchy subject I see...not surprised...you were always...". Dean started but yet again got stopped as Casey tried to go for him but Heath and Brax tried to restrain him.  
"DEAD SET". Brax shouted as him and Heath tried to keep Casey from killing Dean.  
"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TURN AROUND AND CRAWL UNDER THE ROCK YOU CAME FROM MY BOYS WILL GLADLY MAKE YOU LEAVE THROUGH THE WINDOW". Cheryl shouted.  
"I thought this was a Celebration Carol your mum... Lola, is at the motel...". Dean started but was stopped by a voice from behind him.  
"No I'm here...". Carol said as she walked next to Dean and held his hand.

Lola's POV:

I don't know what was happening all the sound was muffled... Brax and Heath had hold of Casey, Cheryl was next to Heath and Natalie was standing next to me... I wanted to block everything out and then I heard my mum's voice made it all really and it all came flooding back when I looked up and saw her and him all happy...I couldn't breath I felt sick I couldn't stop shaking...I could hear their voice but didn't want to hear what they were saying I wanted it all to stop... I was pulled out of my thoughts as Natalie asked me if I was ok... I looked at her and shook my heard...her eyes went past me, I turned around to find that Carol had taken a step toward me...I can't do this...

"Lola...". Natalie and Everyone stopped as Lola ran as fast as she could out of Angelo's.

Natalie's POV:

Lola was a mess I looked at Brax worriedly... The next thing I know Lola ran out of Angelo's I followed her...it was like when she got outside and the air hit her everything came crashing back...Lola was violently sick...I was rubbing her back as Cheryl had now joined me as she held Lola's hair back away from her face... Lola was still shaking...me and Cheryl were doing are best to calm her down.

Casey's POV:

"Lola" was all I heard Natalie shout the next thing I know Lola was running out of Angelo's followed by Natalie and mum.  
I felt Brax and Heath's grip loosen as I ran after them followed by Brax and Heath.  
I ran out side to see Lola being sick as Natalie and mum were rubbing her back and holding her hair back.  
Lola stood up straight, out of breath...

Lola's POV:

I couldn't breath I felt like my chest was tightening, I couldn't stop shaking, my vision was blurred by the tears streaming from my eyes I looked up to see Brax, Heath and Casey all worried...I was worried the baby still hadn't moved I couldn't breath...

"I-I-can't-Br-ea-t-h...". Lola gasped.  
"Ok...Lola you need to calm down ok you're having a panic attack... We need to get your breath under control...". Natalie said as she looked at Brax and Casey who were just stood there in shock...There heads turned around fast when Carol and Dean came out of Angelo's and walk out side.

"See Lola still likes attention...". Dean said as he let out a little laugh.  
"Lola... What's wrong...". Carol said as she stepped forward as Lola's breathing was getting worse.  
"Na your not getting anywhere near her, this is because of you two now leave...". Heath said as Brax came to back him up.  
"No we're not leaving we haven't talked". Dean stated as he took a step forward toward the brothers.  
"DOES SHE LOOK LIKE SHE WANT'S TO TALK OR CAN TALK SHE CAN HARDLY BREATHE". Brax shouted.

"BOYS...please ok... This isn't helping Lola, we really need to calm her down...NOW.". Natalie said as she wrapped Cheryl's jumper around Lola.

"Dean please can we go...". Carol begged.  
"Fine but this isn't over not by a long shot...". Dean said as he had a stare off with the boys. "Have a good night Lola won't you...". Dean laughed as him and Carol got into the car and drove off back to the motel.

"Casey...Casey...come here..." Natalie said firmly, Casey rushed over and knew what he had to do as he watched Lola struggle to breathe.  
"I'm gonna give Bianca a ring see how Rocco's doing...I'll give you a lift home mum..". Heath said as he patted Brax on the back.  
"Yeah Cheryl you get home me Brax and Casey will calm her down.". Natalie said as Casey wrapped his arms around Lola, her breathing was slowly improving.

Casey's POV:  
I wrapped my arms around Lola she tensed at first...but relax a bit as she rested her head against my chest while Natalie was taking her through slow steady breathes..  
"Casey talk to her... Calm her down..". Natalie said to me I nodded and kissed Lola on the head.  
"Shhhhhh...Lo...it's over now ok...I'm sorry for what happened in there and out here...the worst part is over now..need you to calm down, you're safe". I said to her softly as her breathing calmed right down, Natalie gave me a smile as she rested her head against Brax's chest. "We won't let them near you ever again...we'll be ok I promise...".

Hope you liked it we will update soon, review and let us know what you think.

Next time:  
Carol talks to Lola...  
Casey worries about Lola...  
Casey and Lola rush to the hospital.. Is the baby ok...  
Brax tells Natalie what happened to Lola...  
Brax and Heath Have a Chat with Dean but who get's hurt...

Bobbi and Mary xoxoxoxoxooxox


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews...here's the next one:**

Chapter 18

Brax's POV:

It was really early the next morning in the Braxton house...none of them got any sleep... I laid in bed wide awake... While I looked down at Natalie I thought of how I told her everything a few hours ago and now she was asleep cuddled in to my side, I hadn't been to sleep...it wasn't all the fact that Dean was back...it was the affect it had on Lola... I sighed as I gently slid away from Natalie as I made my way out of the bedroom door in my grey tracksuit bottoms towards the kitchen, I got closer to Lola and Casey's room and decided to go and check on them make sure there were ok, the door was open and their bed hadn't been slept in... Where were they as I turned around and continued to walk to Heath's bed room, he wasn't there either, he didn't come home last night, he called and said he picked Rocco up from Irene and was staying at mums to give Lola and Casey some space...I came out of the hallway in to the front room/kitchen to see the TV was on, while Casey and Lola were sleeping on the sofa with a blanket on them, Casey had his arms wrapped around Lola and their hands were resting on her bump.

Brax made his way to the sink and got some water...he jumped slightly as he heard Casey's voice.

"Brax...". Casey said as he gently shifted Lola and turned his head to Brax who was now walking over to him.  
"Morning Cas...". Brax said quietly as he took a drink of water.  
"Why are you guys asleep here..." Brax asked.  
"Erm..cause..Lola couldn't sleep..or didn't want to and the baby was moving and kicking most of the night anyway... she wanted to watch a film...and she feel asleep about an hour ago...but the baby doesn't seem to of..." Casey said as he rolled his eyes and let out a sign as he rubbed her belly gently as the baby kicked.  
Brax let out a small laugh.. "Is the baby still kicking then..."  
"Haha yeah like you would not believe! How can she sleep through this?.. But we're glad...it stopped for a while when...everything kicked off last night...". Casey said as his tone and facial expressions changed.  
"Yeah mate good...erm I told Natalie everything Lola said, it was ok, so if she wants to talk to Nat she's there...".  
Before Brax could finish Lola started to wake up...  
"N-N-O stop please." Lola screamed causing Brax to go and stand over the sofa watching Lola kick and punch as she was in the middle of a nightmare, Casey was trying to calm her, hoping that would wake her, as Lola continued to scream and move around, Casey looked up to Brax worried.  
"Brax what do we do...". Casey raised his voice a little.  
"I-em...". Brax had no Idea what to do he tried to stoke her arm and try to calm her down, but she would scream and hit it away.

Natalie's POV

I woke up hearing what sounded like Lola screaming, I looked to my left and Brax wasn't there..all I kept thinking about was what happened with Dean all those years ago and what happened last night...I got out of bed quickly and ran past Casey's room, there was no one there, I turned round the corner to see Brax and Casey trying to wake Lola she was in a night mare, screaming, tears streaming down her face.

"Brax what's going one". Natalie said as Brax just shook his head.  
"Nat what do we do should we call Sid or something.". Casey said with worry across his face as Natalie came round to the front of the sofa opposite Brax who was behind it, she crouched down.  
"Ok Casey talk to her...em about the baby or what ever, just something nice..."  
"I;ll shake her gently and talk to her hopefully our voices will bring her out..." Before Natalie could finish Lola let out one last scream "NOO STOP". and shot up straight, tears streaming down her face her breath was heavy as she looked around the room quickly as Casey sat up behind her and rubbed her back which caused her to jump.  
"Hey Lola you ok alright it was just a dream...ok just calm down focus on your breathing like last night...Brax can you get her a glass of water..." Natalie said she stoked Lola's hair and kissed the top of her head.  
"Here...". Brax said as he passes the cup to Lola who took a small sip.  
"Should we call Sid..." Casey said as Lola looked up at him sharply.  
"No...ok it was just a stupid dream ok...it's fine...I'm fine now I can breath so can you just stop...please...". Lola said as she looked up at Casey and kissed him gently on the lips. As Brax wrapped his arms around Natalie waist and walked towards the table where Natalie sat on Brax's lap.  
"Fine ok but you get some more sleep I'm right here...". Lola nodded as she cuddled in to his chest.  
"You're not going any where...right...". Lola said as her body tightened listening for an answer.  
"No I'm not going any where I promise...". Casey said as Lola relaxed and started to fall back asleep.

Back in the kitchen:

Natalie was sitting on Brax's leg as they watched Lola and Casey cuddled up on the sofa.  
"What you thinking...". Natalie asked as he saw Brax was in a world of his own.  
"I was just thinking that...maybe Casey was right we should get Sid to check Lola and baby over...". Brax said as he looked at Natalie who sighed.  
"What... That's twice now she had a panic attack...". Brax said looking confused.  
"Brax... What she's been through make its hard for her to talk about she doesn't want to...like you and Casey don't want to talk about Danny and Heath doesn't want to talk about Darcy or Tegan you all have the different ways of dealing with thing ok...". Natalie said but Brax cut her off.  
"Like you don't talk about your mum before she left you and your dad...". Brax said softly as he watched the woman he loves helping people with there past and feeling and avoiding hers.  
"and these panic attacks, they're just the shock of Dean and Caroline turning up just when she had dealt with it...". Natalie said as she ignored Brax's statement about her past. "I'm going for a shower". Natalie said suddenly not wanting Brax to keep Brax could say anything someones phone went,he looked to Casey before checking his phone, it wasn't Brax, he checked Natalie's phone, it wasn't her phone.

Casey's POV:

I looked to Brax who shook his head saying it wasn't his phone I reached to the table slightly trying not to wake Lola I looked at my phone it wasn't mine, the phone went off again, it was Lola's phone I gently shook her.

"Lo...Lola baby where's your phone it's going off..". Casey said softly as Lola started to wake she reached in to her pocket and answered half asleep as she laid back down on Casey's chest...but quickly sat back up...

Lola: Hello?  
Hello?  
Caroline: Hello Lola..?  
*casey sat up as Lola's whole body language changed..Lola sat up as she stared in to space in shock*.  
"Lola". Brax said as he saw a worried look on Casey face, Brax calling her name pulled her out of the world she was in, Lola put the phone on loud speaker.

Lola: Where did you get my number..  
Caroline: that doesn't matter Lola I just want a chance to talk to you explain just me and you..  
Lola: No just leave me alone I don't want to see you.  
Caroline: Please just give me a chance to explain and if you still want us to go we will.  
Lola: fine Angelo's 1.

"LOLA WHAT THE HELL". Casey raised his voice.  
"WHAT CASEY... IT WAS EITHER SHE TALK TO ME OR HE DOES...CAN'T YOU SEE THIS ISN'T GOING TO GO AWAY BY AVOIDING THEM...". Lola shouted.  
"WHAT YOU THINK THEY WANT, A CATCH ON THING IN YOUR LIFE...HAVE A WELCOME HOME PARTY...THINK OF WHAT THIS IS DOING TO YOU AND THE BABY YOU DON'T NEED THE STRESS..." Casey shouted.  
"THE ONLY ONE STRESSING ME OUT RIGHT NOW IS YOU CASEY". Lola screamed as she went to her and Casey's room and slammed the door. Brax watched as Casey punched the wall grabbed his surf board and left as he slammed the front door.

It was 1 at Angelo's, Casey and Lola were still angry at each other , as Brax, Casey and Natalie watched Lola sit down with Caroline.

"Thanks for meeting with me". Caroline said smiling.  
"Lola look at me...". Caroline pleaded.  
"No... Don't do that don't make me feel like I should feel sorry for you because you..." Lola started but was stop she could feel the anger building and saw over Caroline shoulder Brax, Casey and Natalie watching.  
"Can You just say what you called me for..". Lola said calmly as she could.  
"I wanted to say sorry for everything we put you through...it was wrong and I'm sorry but I was scared...I didn't want to hurt you or lose you...but I loved Dean and I still do and always will...I'm not sorry for falling in love, I'm sorry for not making how strong our love was clear to you...you would never understand, you're still just a stupid little child..." Caroline started but lola stopped her.  
"WHY ARE YOU SORRY NOW! YOU'RE 5 YEARS TOO LATE I WAS 12 AND YOU LEFT ME..." Lola Shouted it was lucky Brax had closed down Angelo's till 5.  
"Lola it wasn't like that I was scared I didn't want too I wanted the pain to go...we wanted to start fresh and you were and are part of my past...". Caroline said as she went to grab lola hand who pulled away.  
"SO WHY ARE YOU HERE? TO MESS WITH MY HEAD...". Lola shouted, as both her and Caroline were standing face to face.  
"MY PAST SCARES ME EVERYDAY BUT DEAN IS MY FUTURE..." Caroline shouted back causing Lola to snap.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU WERE SCARED...DID YOU EVER THINK I WAS SCARED EVERY NIGHT WHEN CAME IN TO MY ROOM TO DO THE SAME THING AGAIN AND AGAIN AND YOU DID NOTHING YOU LET HIM...YOU CHOOSE TO GO WITH HIM BECAUSE I REMIND YOU OF MY DAD...THAT'S NOT MY FAULT BUT YOU. BLAMED ME AND GOT DEAN TO PUNISH ME RIGHT?...YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE SOONER...I HAVE A GOOD LIFE HERE WITH MY FAMILY WHO LOOKED AFTER ME LIKE I WAS THERE OWN...I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU AND NEVER WILL...I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU...I HATE BOTH OF YOU...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE...". Lola screamed she felt good for getting it all out she didn't mean for it to come out she wished Dean was there to hear it.  
"Lola this has all come out wrong I'm..." Caroline try to defend her words as she could see how angry Lola was.  
"GET OUT...NOW...". Lola shouted as she watched her mum leave, she knew this wasn't the end.

Casey, Brax and Natalie were shocked at Lola's outburst but proud of her, Casey went and gave Lola a hug.

"Calm down babe you did really well..". Casey said as he rubbed her back.  
"Yeah Lola you're a Braxton alright...". Brax said as he kissed the top of her head and let out a little laugh as Natalie hit his arm.  
"Well done Lola..". Natalie said.  
"This isn't over I shouldn't have said the thing I did... I made it 10 times worse, someone is gonna get hurt and it gonna be my fault all because I let her push me...". Lola said stress at her self.  
"No Lola what she was saying was out of order don't blame yourself...". Natalie said sternly.  
"I guess time will tell...I'll back in a second..." Lola said as she walk toward to toilets.

"I can't believe some of the thing Caroline was saying". Casey sighed.  
"Yeah I know mate...". Brax nodded in agreement.  
"There is still so many unanswered questions...on both sides..." Natalie said as Brax shook his head.  
"Simply dead set Nat..she's crazy and he's sick and they're playing some sort of sick, twisted mind game...". Brax started but was soon stopped when he saw Lola come out of toilets pale with tears streaming down her face... Natalie and Casey had now turned around to as Lola quickly made her way in a panic...

"We need to go to the hospital" Lola said as she grabbed Casey's arm pulling him towards the door.  
"Why..." Brax asked worried as he felt Natalie grab his arm leading him towards the path Casey and Lola were walking through angelo's getting to the stairs.  
Casey pulled Lola around..  
"Lola why what's going on...". Casey said as he could feel Lola shaking.  
"CASEY PLEASE...we don't have time for this we need to get to the hospital...NOW...". Lola paused and looked up at there concern faces she hope she would never have to say these word she took a deep breath and looked in to casey eyes...  
... "I'm bleeding...".

**-Hope you like the cliff hanger ending and the long chapter.**

**-Leave us a review on your thought hopefully the next one will be up soon.**

**Bobbi And Mary xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the review, had some time so here's the next one...**

Chapter 19

Lola was lying in the hospital bed with Casey standing by her, stroking her head, while Brax had his arms around Natalie standing on the other side of the bed against the wall, they were waiting on Sid to come.

"Sorry guys...let's see what's going on...". Sid said as he walked in to the room.  
"Ok Lola can you lift your top up for me please... Going to do a few tests before the ultra sound...I'm going to press on your stomach getly...I want you to tell me if you feel any pain...ok..." Sid said as Lola nodded while lifting up her top revealing her small bump.

Sid gentally pushed on at the sides of the bump..  
"Ok Lola do you feel any pain..or discomfort..." Sid asked as he continued to feel.  
"No...everything feels fine..." Lola said biting her lip as Sid said nothing.  
"Ok that's good...it feels nice and tight...Lola did u feel the baby move at all then..." Sid said as he got the ultra sound machine ready.  
"Erm...no...I didn't...why is there something wrong...". Lola said worried.  
"Lola...ok lets have a look and see what's going on...the gel will be cold..." Sid said as he put the gel on, as Casey grabbed Lola's hand. Casey looked back at Brax who gave him a wink and a little smile trying to reasure him.  
"Ok guys there's the bab-y...". Sid said as he start checking the machine.  
"What's going on...". Brax asked as he was confused by Sid's reaction.  
"Erm...nothing just checking the volume...".sid said as Lola gasped.  
"What! Th-the-re no heartbeat.". Lola whimperd.  
"No..Lola you just need to stay calm it can take a while...plus the baby isn't facing us so it's a bit harder for the machine to pick up...ok just let me give it another try...the baby looks heathly..."Sid started but was stop by a sudden out burst from Casey.  
"What how can you tell that from looking at the baby's back...are you just guessing about my child's life..." casey snapped as he felt Brax put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Cas...mate let Sid do his job ok...". Brax said calmly as Casey nodded as he watched a nurse enter talking notes as Sid continued to try and get the baby to turn...or kick...  
"Has the baby been active lately, has he or she been moving around or kicking...". Sid asked as they were all still watching the screen, hoping the baby would move.  
"Erm..yeah all the time, all last night the baby was kicking...moving around...but then umm... At lunch something happened I was angry...I shouted...and the baby wasn't moving I thought it was sleeping". Lola said as tears formed in her eyes.  
"She's been really stessed lately not sleeping properly..." Natalie said as Casey nodded in agreement.  
"Ok and this is the first for the bleeding...". Sid asked as Lola nodded. Sid asked the nurse to go and get Lola's notes, as Sid looked through them, the nurse continued to do the scan on Lola...Brax noticed something...

"Doc..." Brax said with a smile one his face as Lola, Casey and Natalie looked in confusion.  
"The baby moved...look at the screen... closely...". Brax said as everyone looked Casey and Lola's eyes filled with hope at the screen as Sid took over with the scan...and the nurse was feeling Lola's belly...  
"Doctor walker...the baby is moving...". The nurse smiled as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Good, looks like someone is waking up, let's see if it will give us a heartbeat reading...". Sid smiled as he turnt the switch for the room to be filled with a strong heartbeat.  
"There you go, looks like it was just playing with us.. Spotting can occur in this stage of the pregnancy...but your blood pressure is high, due to stress is affecting the baby nothing serious but the baby's heart beat is a little faster then we would like...we are going to keep you in for tonight just to make sure. We will have to keep an eye on your blood pressure". Sid said as they continued to wire up Lola.  
"So she's going to be fine and the baby's fine...".Natalie said.  
"Well blood pressure this high can be very dangerous...there is a chance that baby will be early but we don't have to worry about that for now just plenty of rest...and no stress..." Sid said firmly.  
"I'll be back to check on you later...". Sid said  
"Eeeer...I can't believe I have to stay here for the night, all these wires and beeps are stressing me out...". Lola said as Casey and Brax let out a little laugh.  
"Me and Brax are going to go and get some pizza and pick you up some stuff for tonight and tomorrow.". Natalie said as she watched Casey sit next to Lola on the bad.  
"Mmmmm yum pizza, love ya Nat...". Lola said as the boys let out a laugh.  
"Haha thought you might see you soon.". Natalie said as her and Brax left.

Lola had her head on Casey's chest, as they listened to all the machines.  
"What are you thinking.." Casey asked as he kissed the top of her head.  
"I really thought that the baby was...". Lola said quitely.  
"No don't say it, our baby is clearly stong...ok I'm looking after you till your crazy now...no more stressing or getting angry over Caroline or Dean or the past because you, Me and our baby...we are the future and nothing's going to stop that...I won't let it ...can't wait for bub to get here Lo...I love you...we'll be ok I promise...". Casey said as he held Lola tight...as she relaxed a little...Casey knew that now he really has to step up and protect his family...what ever it takes...it has to end...

**Hope you like it! Leave us a review on what you thought.**  
**Bobbi and Mary xoxoxoxoxox**


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews here's the next one:

Heath's POV

Lola got out of hospital this morning, Brax gave her and Casey some money to go into the city for a few days.  
We haven't heard much from Dean or Carol which is good because if he did I would kill him... Brax kept saying to wait for them to make the first move...they didn't look like they were leaving any time soon.  
Brax was at Angelo's and Natalie had a meeting at the school with Gina.  
I was folding Rocco's clothes as he was finally asleep in the baby basket next to me, he has been crying most of the day... I never thought I would be this full time dad who lost the love of my life and my daughter. The pain of losing Tegan was never going to go away... Every time Rocco cried I could tell he wanted her! There was nothing I could do. I felt guilty for staying the night at Bianca's last night, she is amazing with Rocco..but there's something there that I can't act on, I love Tegan... I'm meant to be with Tegan...  
My thought were interrupted by a voice I thought I would never here again...  
"Dad...".  
I turned my head to see Darcy standing in the door way, denim shorts and a white floury flowy top, I never thought I would see her again I got up as she walked in we stood face to face she look like she had grown up so much, she looked just like Tegan everything about her...it didn't make me sad...it made me proud.

"Darc...hey...". Heath said, happy to see her. "Come in"... Heath said softly as he watched Darcy walk slowly past the couch to the table.  
"Do you want a drink or...". Before Heath could finish Darcy stepped in.  
"Dad... It's ok, I'm not here to stay or to cause a problem...I just came to say sorry...for everything, I'm sorry that I blamed you for mums death I know that you would have done anything to stop it, anything to have her here now...I don't hate you...I hate the situation...the one thing I hate the most is that mum was the best, amazing, brilliant in every way and Rocco will never get to know it...". Darcy said as tears fell from her eyes.  
"Darc...". Heath said as he put his hand on her back his heartbreaking to see his daughter grieving.  
Darcy sobbed as she felt all her emotions come out as Heath pulled her in to his embrace, as her head snuggled in to his neck, he kissed her head, Heath held her tight relieved that his daughter was finally grieving! Since Tegan had died she bottled it up and lashed out but now Heath was proud of her and knew that Tegan would be too "shhh its ok...". Heath said as he he felt Darcy tighten her grip he whispered ... "We'll be ok I promise baby girl".

A while later...

Heath's P.O.V.

Darcy had been telling me how they haven't moved to London yet they've been in Melbourne, they're going to London tomorrow... our conversation was interrupted when Rocco started to wake, I watched as Darcy looked at Rocco with a smile on her face...I was so happy that Rocco was about to meet his sister...

"Go on...". Heath said softly to Darcy as she slowly got up from the table and walked over to the basket that Rocco was in, his big blue eyes all watery as he looked up at Darcy.  
Rocco grabbed her finger as he continued to whimper...  
"Hey Rocco...I'm your big sister...come here baby...". Darcy said as she lifted him into her arms, her smile grew as he stopped crying and still had hold of her finger.  
Darcy turned around and walked slowly back to Heath who was making Rocco a bottle.  
"Hey, you'll break girl's heart...you know that...". Darcy said as she kissed the top of his head.  
Heath came behind Darcy with a smirk on his face..  
"Of course he will...he's a Braxton...". He said and let out a laugh as Darcy rolled her eyes.  
"Here you go...". Heath said as he handed Darcy the bottle, a smile grew on Heath's face as she new straight away what to do.  
"You're a natural, just like your mum.". Heath said as he watched Rocco gulp down the milk.  
"Thanks... Is that your way of telling me you want to be a grandad...". Darcy said smirking at Heath as he gave her a death stare.  
"Na... no way... I didn't mean that... You better not be trying to tell me that...". Heath said serious.  
"Haha no dad you can put your grandad slippers away for a few decades...". Darcy said as she laughed while she gave him the empty bottle as Rocco fell asleep in her arms.. Heath let out a sigh of relief and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Dad I wanted to ask you something...". Darcy said nervously as Rocco slept peacefully in her arms. Heath looked up at Darcy and nodded...  
"Before I go to London I...em wanted to go to mum's grave...to say goodbye before I go back to Melbourne and then to London tomorrow and I want you and Rocco to come...".

Read and review please and the chapter will be quicker, love reading your thoughts they help a lot.

Coming up:

Brax and Natalie get a shock, will they be ok?

Dean and Carol take dangerous risks to get talk to Lola?

Much more still to come...

Bobbi and Mary xoxoxoxoxox


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews, here's the next one, there's so much for Brax and Natalie to come.**  
**Read and Review with your thoughts, hope you enjoy..**

* * *

Darcy was settled in London and she was loving it! Heath and Rocco went over to surprise her for her 16th birthday, it had been a few months since they went to Tegan's grave, Heath didn't think he could have done it, but he did and he started to go every Sunday, sometimes with Rocco it made them both feel close to her. Bianca and Heath had grown very close, she was amazing with Rocco, no one could say different, but he kept refusing the chemistry, the feelings he started to feel for her...he was refusing to take notice of them.. He just wanted to concentrate on Rocco and Darcy, he wasn't ready to let go of Tegan, at least not yet.

Lola was nearly 8 months gone, she was nervous and excited, there's always been the thought in the back of her mind that because of her blood pressure the baby would come early like the doctor said, but the Braxton's have been great, she has to keep going for scans and blood pressure readings, because of her stress levels, but so far it's been ok, Dean and Caroline were still around, still tried to talk to her, but the Braxton boys were always around to make sure that wasn't going to happen. Lola and Casey were having lunch in the diner, before Casey started his shift at Angelo's, Natalie and lola were going to go baby shopping.

"When are you meeting Natalie?" Casey asked Lola.  
"I'm meeting her in Angelo's, so when we're finished here I guess" Lola said as she looked up at the door to find Caroline and Dean walking in, they sat on the table next to Casey and Lola.  
"Ah g'day, it's a beauitful day outside don't you think" Dean said with a stupid smile on his face, Lola tightened her grip on Casey's hands as she felt him tense up ready to punch Dean.  
"Come on guys, you still not talking, we just wanna talk to Lola" Dean said as Caroline just started at the table. Casey was shocked by what happened next.  
"Ok!" Lola said as she found the strength to look from Casey to Dean and Caroline.  
"Lola what...?" Casey asked, shaking his head in shock, hoping she didn't just say ok to the talking with them.  
"I want this to end...so if a chance to talk is what's going to end this, so they can leave and we can get on with are lives, then ok" Lola said sternly as Casey still had a blank look on his face.  
"No way...I'm not leaving you alone with them" Casey said quickly as he then turned his head to Caroline and Dean.  
"I'm going to work and Lola is coming with me because this... it's never going to happen, when are you gonna understand that?!" Casey said as Dean laughed at him.  
Casey saw red and shot up from his chair but Lola was standing in between Casey and Dean who were now standing face to face with each other.  
"Dean...please...sit down...this isn't the way... please...". Caroline begged Dean.  
"Casey stop...ok baby, I know you want to protect me but this isn't the way, playing mind games is what he-they both do...ok go to work...Cas..". Lola said as Casey and Dean gave each other a last stare down as Casey kissed her cheek.  
"I'm not happy about this Lola" Casey said as he watched Dean and Caroline sit down.  
"I know your not ok but it'll be 2 minutes, ok..I'll even text you when I'm on my way to Angelo's even though it's next door, if that will make you happy" Lola said as she laughed at how protective he was.  
" Fine...ok..you win...don't let them stress you out ok...and yeah text me when your on your way to Angelo's" Casey told her, Lola nodded and smiled.  
"Ok, love you, see you soon, ok" Casey said as he kissed her head and made his way out of the diner.  
"Irene can you keep an eye on Lola for me and call me if anything happens" Casey said quickly to Irene.  
"Of course I will doll, no problem, I'll look after her". Irene said smiling as casey said thank you and left.

Lola's POV:

I took a deep breath as I turned around and sat down across from them...feeling my heart start beating fast...I was beginning to think that Casey was right I shouldn't have done this...I swallowed my fear... I'm strong... I can do this...  
"Ok, so what did you want to talk about?" I asked as I played with my Dad's ring that was on my finger.  
"Lola...we just want to talk like adults" Caroline said sweetly as Dean kept a stupid smile on his face.  
"Ok, well now's your chance, so say what you have to say" Lola said as calmly as she could, she was getting sick of their mind games and messing around.  
"We want to be part of your baby's life...since we're the grandparents" Caroline said, slightly nervous of Lola's reaction.  
"HA HA! Is this some sort of a joke...after everything...you have the NERVE to ask to be apart of my baby's life...nah no way in hell"Lola said as she raised her voice slightly.  
"Lola! Would you stop being such a selfish bitch for one minute and listen" Dean said raising his voice, he stared at Lola, she didn't look afraid anymore.  
"Shut your F*-". Lola raised her voice but was stopped by Caroline.  
"Lola! Don't you dare finish that sentence...just listen. A few years ago we got told that we can't have any children...". Caroline said as she looked at the table as Dean put his arm around her.  
"Might not be a bad thing.. you couldn't even look after the daughter you had...maybe it the world trying to tell you both something... cause you're not going to be apart of my life, or the baby's life ever.. Now the 2 minutes are up...you've said what you wanted...I don't care if you've finished or not...because I'm leaving and you two should too! Leave the bay, there's nothing here for you and there never will be.". Lola said sternly as she got up and left the table making her way out the diner door, Irene smiled at her, she knew everything as Bianca and Heath had become close, she never had a problem with the Braxton boys.

Back at Caroline and Dean's table...

"I told you talking to her wasn't going to get us anywhere...she thinks we're interested in her...it's time for my way..." Dean said as he went to pay the bill...realization hit Caroline, she grabbed Dean's arm gently as he turned around to her, Irene was watching as she was dealing with the money in the till in front of them.  
"No Dean please don't do this... We should talk to all of them...if we explain to them, they can talk to Lola and it will be fine please just don't do this...". Caroline begged.  
"No sorry babe... We shouldn't have to explain" Dean said as he walked out of the door in a rush, Caroline sighed and ran out after him "please Dean someone's going to get hurt"

5 minutes later at Angelo's, Lola texted Casey about 8 minutes ago, he was on a break, he sat at the bar explaining everything that happened in the diner to Brax and Natalie.

"Dead set...no way they're unreal" Brax started but was interrupted as Irene came running into Angelo's out of breath, Casey stood to his feet and Brax came around from the bar.  
"Irene...wh-". Casey started but was stopped by what Irene had to say in between gasps.  
" Lola w-w-was -p-utting the rubbish out and then I s-saw Dean-Lola-his-arms...blood...face...the car..". Before Irene tried to put that to make sense Casey and Brax flew down the stairs, while Natalie stayed with Irene.

Brax's POV:

Casey and I flew down the stairs and ran past the people in the surf club...I heard Alf and John calling after us but I kept on chasing behind Casey as we ran around the side and got to the road, I stopped as I watched Dean scramble Lola into the car as Caroline just watched in horror, tears streaming down her face...

Casey's POV:

I felt like the air in my lungs was gone, she was being pushed in the car... I watched Dean smirk at Brax and I, he got in the the front of the car along with Caroline...I couldn't let them take her, tears were streaming down my face...I felt my legs take off as I started running after them screaming as loud as I could...  
"OI...OI...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? STOP!...LOLA...DEAN...COME BACK...LLLOOOOLLAAAA..." I screamed but the car was getting further away, Brax's arms came behind me as I turned around to Alf, John, Irene and Natalie filling them in, they all had horror on their face as they ran towards Brax and I as I fell to the floor In the Middle of the road...sobbing...in Brax's arms, there was a blood patch on the floor and next to it was Lola's Dad's ring, I picked it up I stroked the "L J" engraved letters...I promised I would protect her...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the long chapter! There will be a lot of Brax and Natalie coming up in the next few chapters don't worry.**  
**Review let us no what u think or if you have any ideas.**  
**So much planned for this story.**

**Bobbi And Mary xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	22. Chapter 22

**We're so sorry its been so long, we both had a lot going on but promise to try and update more! Thanks for all the amazing comments, love that you are liking the story, here's the next one:**

Chapter 22:

Casey's P.O.V.

How could I let this happen? How could I let them take Lola? I promised her I would take care of her and the baby! Yet I left them...I left them alone with Dean and Caroline! I told Lola it was a bad idea, why didn't she listen? I could kill Dean and Caroline right now...they took Lola...they took my everything...she's gone...I tried to stop them...I wasn't fast enough...oh God why wasn't I fast enough? She's bleeding...they baby's life could be at risk, but Dean or Caroline wouldn't care...it's my fault Lola's out there, in God knows where...with Dean and Caroline.

Brax's P.O.V

Natalie was back at Angelos with Irene, John and Alf, Natalie convinced them not to get the police involved, that would only anger Dean..who seemed to be the off his head to do this.

Casey was silent all the way back home.. after I picked him up off the floor, he was staring out the window with tears running down his face. I didn't know what to say, nothing that I could say would help with what just happened...I stopped the car and parked it..Casey got straight out and went into the house, I sighed as I watched him go in, I opened the door and got out...As I got closer to the door as I heard Casey screaming in anger and pain, as he put his fist through the wall and start destroying the place I grabbed him...

Brax: CASEY...CASEY...CASEY...STOP...CLAM DOWN THIS ISN'T HELPING MATE...JUST TAKE A BREATH.

He slid down the wall and sat on the floor his fist was bleeding, he cupped his head in his hand and cried.

Lola's P.O.V

I woke up on my own in a dark room...my head was banging... I closed my eyes and it all came back to me...I tried to stand up to find a way out as I did...a pain shot through my stomach.. I gasped and grabbed the nearest thing I could to stable myself and stop my screaming out...I breath in and out...as another pain ripped through...something wasn't right, I needed to get to the hospital, I needed Casey and Brax...the pain was too much, I went to my knees..I let out a small scream trying to keep it as quite as I could, I knew that if the baby was born here and now even though it's too early, I know they would take it and I would never get to see it again and Casey would never get to meet our baby so I had to fight the pain and get out of here...as I opened my eyes from getting through another pain...I spotted my phone on the floor...the screen was smashed...I hope that it worked...I tried the first person that I needed here...needing this phone to work...

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Casey's P.O.V

Brax was cleaning up the mess I made I kept trying to call her...as I got up to help Brax my phone started ringing it was Lola...

Casey: Brax its Lola...

Brax: Ok, Casey put it on the table on loud speaker quickly...

Casey did this as they lent over the phone...

**_Casey: Lola...Lola are you there? are you ok?_**

**_Lola: Cas...*Lola stopped as she felt another pain rip through her body but she needed to fight it, she took a deep breath*_**

**_Brax: Lola whats going on?_**

**_Lola: Listen I don't no where I am...all I no is I'm in a dark room on my own with a banging headache and blood on my head..._****_arrrrhhh_****_..._**

**_Casey: LOLA baby what's wrong?_**

**_Brax: Lola..is it the baby?_**

**_Casey: W-WHAT Na it cant be... it's too early.._**

**_Brax: Cas this was always a risk if her blood pressure got high..._**

**_Lola: I'm scared... it's the baby something's wrong, this pain...it's to early, I can't have the baby here, that's what Dean and Caroline want because they want the baby, that's what the whole meeting at the diner was about and I told them not over my dead body ...I'm sorry... I'm trying to fight it...Please I need you to find to me I'm scared I cant do this on m-my own..._**

**_*Lola started to cry*_**

**_*Casey put his head in his hands this was killing him*_**

**_*Brax heart broke as he heard this*_**

**_Brax: Lola...listen to me, this is what's gonna happen...you keep strong...keep this phone hidden, call us when you can...try and find a clue to where you are...I'm gonna get Natalie and Sid here so she can talk you through the whole baby thing..ok_**

**_Lola: Ok I will...Cas I love you.._**

**_Brax: good girl...your gonna be fine, I will get you, I promise just hang in there.._**

**_Lola: I'm trying... _**

**_Casey: I love you so much Lola...we'll be ok I promise..._**

With that the phone went dead, Brax put his hands behind his head as Casey stared at the table, her voice running through his mind over and over, he was meant to keep her safe... Brax picked up his phone and started to call Natalie and Sid...as Casey sat at the table staring at his phone...

Brax: They're gonna be here as quick as they can...Casey I know your angry mate...but we have to keep it together for Lola...trust me...losing it isn't going to help Lola or the baby, it's gonna stress them out more...they're smart but we have to be smarter ok?...

Casey: Yeah...I know...Ok...Brax...please be honest, is Lola and the baby going to be ok?

Brax: I wish I could tell you that they are...I really do...I would do anything...All me, you and Lola can do is fight the fight the rest is out of our hands...Cas I don't know...I don't know...

Casey nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat as the rage built up...

Casey: Brax...what I do know is, I'm going to kill Dean!

**Hope you enjoyed the short the chapter lots still to come the next few chapters are gonna be big for everyone...**

**We love hearing what you think so please leave a review...**

**Bobbi And Mary ****xoxoxoxox**


End file.
